It's All About The Shoes
by shi eri
Summary: sakuraXsyaoran!well, its about shoes, friends, romance, pillars. yes, pillars. and no more using daddy's money for Sakura. She thought she will be working with an old man. Unfortunately, she didn't watch the news much. Read n reviews! Comments please.
1. first day

**Sakura's POV**

The rain is ticking. The air is damp. It is cold yet cosy to sleep at times like this. How I wish I could sleep longer.

"KRINGGG!!!!!!!!"

"Oh man, shut up…" I take the pink and round alarm clock and switch it off.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! It's your first day at work! Don't be late!!! Make a good impression!" the phone rings.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! It's your first day at work! Don't be late!!! Make a good impression!" it rings again.

I took my phone and look at the time displayed.

6.45 am

God! I must get ready fast! I can't afford to be late! Today is my first day!!! Hurry up! Can't I wake up early for once, at least?!

Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 24 and a graduate of MBA (master in business admin.) from Meiji University. Yeah, the university where Yamashita Tomohisa of NEWS went to and met his someone, Iri. Good for him because he has someone. Unlike me. Young, single and lonely. Y-S-L. sigh Today is my first day working as a secretary. A master graduate working as a secretary? I bet you're wondering why. Well, to make it short, it's hard to find a work in Tokyo. So, I can't be picky when choosing my career. Well, at least I'm still in the business field. I need money… nothing is free in this world… my aim for now is a pair of Jimmy Choo's. dreamy face and glittery eyes

---------

I walk into the huge building with confidence after I passed the security, of course. I wear a pale green knee length skirt with pink floral embroidery and an off white shirt not to forget pink handbag and pale pink stilettos. I walk towards the reception counter and somehow I didn't see the pillar coming. With a loud thump, I stumble on the cold, shiny black floor. Yes, I do have some weaknesses. Well, some, I think. One of it is pillars, poles, and even lamp post.

"Are you okay, miss?" the receptionist asked me while lending a hand to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. A lil bit embarrassed though", I smiled at her.

"How can I help you, miss?" the receptionist asked as we walk to the counter.

"Oh, I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm the new secretary for Mr. Li", I answered.

"May I see your ID please?" she asked.

"Sure', I reply and hand her my ID card.

After that, she gives me a card and my ID card back.

"This is your permanent entry card and you must bring it everyday, otherwise you couldn't enter this building. And keep it to yourself. Mr. Li's office is on the 30th floor" She said.

"Thank you very much", I said.

With that, I walk to the 18th-30th floor lift. While waiting for the lift, I look at my watch and glad that I'm still early. It is still raining outside. Wonder when the rain will stop. Hope it stops when I'm going back. It's hard to wait for bus when its raining.

---------

I've reached the 30th floor. After I scanned my entry card and open the glass door, I walk towards the receptionist counter of that floor.

I bow and said, "Good morning. I'm Mr. Li's new secretary"

She bowed and said, "Good morning. Let me show you your place"

She then, leads me to my place. She opened the neatly carved door and showed me my place.

"This is your place and that door over there leads to Mr. Li's room", she said.

I could only wowed by my place. It was huge and spacious. And the good thing is, NO PILLAR!!! What a very safe place for me! How wonderful! with glittery eyes

"Is Mr. Li here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. But he will be here in a few minutes" she replied.

"Thank you", I said as I bowed.

"Just doing my work" she replied as she bowed.

I sat on the brown chair and look at the files on my table. The chair sure is comfy. I open the right side of the table and saw a brand new palm pilot and the user's manual next to it. I took it and turn it on. I look at the contacts list. It's empty. This sure is new. Where is my boss anyway. I've never seen him before. I wonder if he's young or old. I bet he must be an old guy. I heard he is very strict with his employees and hot tempered too. I also heard that the secretary before me was the 6th secretary he fired. He must be looking older than his age then. When you're angry, you stressed yourself. Thus! It ages you more!

Mr. Li is the owner of Li Corp. Yeah. It's obvious that Li Corp. is his. It even has his name on it! I have never been a secretary before. Have no experience and yet being chosen to be the owner of Li Corp.'s secretary. That's a big job isn't it? It's weird that someone fresh like me to get this job. Maybe he wants a fresh face or something. Old man… I should stop talking about him. I might be sacked out later. Who knows?

As I was transferring the contacts detail from the contact book, someone came into my office. I stood up and bowed at him. When I stand up straight again, I was mesmerized by his amber eyes.

"Good morning. How can I help you, sir?" I greeted him.

With a serious tone of voice he asked, "Good morning. Is Mr. Li here yet?"

"I'm sorry he's not here yet, sir", I replied.

"I see. I'll just wait in his room then. And don't worry. I know him very well and he won't be mad if I wait in his room", he said as he pushed Mr. Li's office door.

"Okay", it was all that I could say.

We entered Mr. Li's room and I felt I was on the sky. The huge glass panels in his office gives the full view of Tokyo. The man hands me his coat and walks to Mr. Li's table. Then, he sits on Mr. Li's chair.

I don't know what to say to him. I frowned and gave him a weird look.

"Uh…sir,…" was all that came out from me.

"Oh, sorry. It was rude for me to not introducing myself. I'm Li Syaoran", he said.

Li Syaoran. Nice name. Sounds familiar too. Yeah, very much. I frowned again.

He snorted as he looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm Kinomoto Sakura" I said and smiled.

What is my boss's name… Li Xiao Lang… Xiao Lang… Syaoran…Xiao Lang, Syaoran. Oh my god. Xiao Lang is Syaoran in Chinese! It's him! My boss!

I swallow a big gulp.

"Yes, Xiao Lang is my name in Chinese and yeah, you're my new secretary", he told me.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I thought that uh---", I said before he cut me in.

"It's ok. I was not the one who interviewed you last time anyway", he said.

"I truly am sorry, sir", I bowed.

"It's ok. Could you please make me a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, sir", I replied.

After I made him a black coffee, I put it on his table.

He sipped some and said, "Black and good. Ms. Kinomoto, the files on your tables are for you to be rechecked. All the data about the company are inside your laptop which is kept in the cabinet on the left side of your table. Get through the data of with Ryu Holdings by 12.00 noon because we'll be having meeting with them at 12.30pm in the meeting room. I do not want any delays, do you get me?" he said.

"Yes, sir", I replied after I finished jotting it down on my pocket note book.

"And Ms. Kinomoto, do use the palm pilot. And that's all", he said.

I nodded and bowed as I said, "Thank you, sir"

And that's how my first day as secretary starts.


	2. What! I can't dance!

Words from Shi Eri…

This is the 2nd chapter! Please review after reading this! Do enjoy yourself!!!

XOXO

Normal POV

9.30pm

'Today is tiring!' Sakura said to herself.

She was lying on her bed while reading a fashion magazine. While she was flipping the pages, a page caught her eyes.

'I want these', she thought while looking at the very cute dark red peep toe heels and they're Prada.

Her eyes stuck on that page for about 5 minutes before she put the magazine aside and went into the bathroom.

While she was brushing her teeth, she was thinking about the Prada shoes which were in the magazine.

'One more into the list!' she though while imagining writing about the Prada shoes into her must-get-shoes list.

After that, she got ready to bed.

Normal POV

Sakura Kinomoto lives in an apartment in Tokyo. She lived there with her best friend/cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji who is one of the renowned fashion designers in Japan. She is also the heiress of Daidouji fashion label.

Sakura's POV

Here I am again. Comes early every morning. Be punctual or you'll be fired. This company is very strict about time. I mean very VERY strict about time. I can't believe I could survive here! It has been a long 1 month…

I was finishing a report regarding our contract with Kazue Construction Company with my Vaio I mean the company's Vaio sigh and then Mr Li called me into his office. I brought my Palm Pilot along.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said.

I opened the door and stepped into his office. And then I bowed.

"Has the report done yet?" he asked.

"Not yet sir. Just a few lines left", I replied.

"Ok then. Tell me my agenda for tomorrow", he said.

"You'll have a meeting with Kazue Construction Company at 9.00am, in Sawai Building. At 12.00pm you'll be having a meeting with Mr Shingo regarding the land that he wanted to buy, in Li Tower. And at 3.00pm, the meeting with Mr Tamori, at Li Tower. And that's all for tomorrow", I told him.

Mr Li always asks about tomorrow's agenda early in the morning. It's all about being very prepared and punctual. I'm used to it too. I was like that when I was in university.

"Ms Kinomoto, how did you managed to put all the meetings without making us rush into any meetings?" he asked.

"Well, I just put them according to their venues and time. That's all. Didn't your former secretaries do that too?" I asked

"I see. And they didn't", he replied.

"Anything else, sir?" I asked.

"Have you ready the flight tickets and your visa?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Since there was only the record of where the former secretary stayed last time, could you tell me which hotel do you want to stay so I could make a reservation?" I said.

"No need for any hotel reservations for you or for myself. We'll be staying in my house in Hong Kong. It will be easier for me to discuss anything with you there", he replied.

I nodded.

"Is that all, sir?" I asked.

"Yes. You may go now", he said.

'Yay! We are going to Hong Kong! I hope I could do some shopping there' I said to myself.

Normal POV

Sakura's door bell rang and she looked through her glass door to see who it was. She saw a very good looking read haired woman which was wearing a black shirt and a black pencil skirt which ends just above her knees. Then, Sakura saw her shoes.

'Oh my god. She's wearing D&G's capote. Nice shoes… made me drooled over it…' Sakura said to herself dreamily.

Then, Sakura press the magnetic lock button of the door which was on her table to let the woman in.

"Good morning, ms. How may I help you?" Sakura greeted her.

"Is Mr Li here?" she asked.

"Yes, he's here", Sakura replied.

" I would like to meet him", she said.

" Do you have an appointment with him?" Sakura asked as she was looking through her Palm Pilot, checking Mr Li's appointments for that day.

"I don't need to have one", the lady replied with a harsh tone.

"So, you're the new secretary he was talking about. Not as good as I expected", the lady said with a mocking tone.

"Just tell him that his girlfriend wants to see him now, ok", the lady said harshly.

Sakura pressed a button on her phone and said "Hello Mr Li, your girlfriend wants to see you now".

"Tell her I'm busy", he replied.

"Mr Li is very busy now. He's checking the company reports right now. Why don't you come again a bit later?" Sakura said to that lady.

"Listen here. When I come here and I want to see him, I see him right away", she replied.

"I'm sorry miss. But, please understand Mr Li's situation right now. He's busy and I think you should see him later as he won't be busy as he is right now. His mood will be better then", Sakura told the lady.

"Who the hell are you to tell me all of this, huh?" the lady shouted at Sakura.

"Don't you know who I am?" she said, staring at Sakura fiercely.

'NO. Who the hell are you anyway? You got nice shoes but with that attitude. The shoes don't fit you. What a lovely shoes..' Sakura thought.

"I'm going to be Mr Li's wife. And later, I could tell him that you're not good at your job and ask him to sack you! I don't care. I'm going in!" she shouted at Sakura.

All Sakura did was just giving that rude lady a weird look with crickets sound for the background.

"Sakura, what was that noise outside?" Mr Li asked from through the phone.

"Your girlfriend seems wanted to see you so badly, sir" Sakura replied.

Syaoran sighed and said, "Let her in".

"You may go in now, miss", Sakura told the lady.

In Syaoran's office.

Syaoran's POV

'What the heck does she wants now', I thought.

"What do you want, Kay?" I asked her.

"I just want to spend some time with you, honey", Kay replied.

"Can't you see I'm busy now?" I said.

"Well, I just want to check on you and see how you are doing. It's not wrong you know", she said.

"It is wrong! I am very busy and have no time for you right now! Can't you understand that?! Why didn't you just listen to my secretary. She already said that I'm busy and not to be disturbed!" I told her.

"But I'm your girlfriend! Why should I listen to someone which is lower class than me?" she replied.

"Listen. I am not your boyfriend! And you are not my girlfriend! There is nothing between us from the beginning! You are just someone my mother introduced to!" I shouted at her.

"But we go out for dates and all!" she said with a pleading voice.

"Yeah, dates. Just dates. That doesn't mean that we're an together!" I replied.

"Plus you are such brag about everything! I can't stand this anymore! And you were dragging me into almost everything! Seriously! Leave now." I told her.

"Fine! See who's going back to me later!" she shouted at me.

With that, she stormed out of my office.

Phew! I'm glad I told her that. I felt better.

Normal POV

Kay stormed out from Syaoran's office and slammed the door. She went to Sakura and slapped Sakura's left cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Sakura said.

"For being rude to me!" Kay shouted at Sakura.

'Calm down Sakura. Don't fight back. It's worthless. Calm down', Sakura said to herself.

Kay was walking towards Sakura's office's glass door. She tried to pull them. Unfortunately she forgot to press the unlock button of the door which was on wall of the right side of the door. (A/N: the door has a magnetic lock remember?) and she stumbled backwards. Sakura just looked at her and was not planning to help her.

'serves you right miss-dumb-capote-shoes!' Sakura thought.

Kay stood up again and press the unlock button this time and then she just stormed away from the office.

Sakura was caressing her left cheek which was aching with pain from the shot from Kay.

"Sakura, could you come to my office now?" Syaoran asked through the phone.

"I'll be right there sir", she replied.

Sakura knocked on the door and came into Syaoran's office.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her and he saw a red mark on Sakura's left cheek. He stood up and walked towards Sakura. Then, he hold Sakura's chin with his left hand and moved her head to the right softly so he could take a look on Sakura's left cheek with concern.

"She did this isn't it?" Syaoran asked.

Then Sakura didn't reply. She looked away from him. Then, Syaoran hold her chin with his left hand and he caressed Sakura's aching cheek. He pressed it gently to check if there is anything bad from it.

He pressed her left cheekbone gently with his right hand.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped.

"Sorry. Wait here", Syaoran said while he was walking towards a mini fridge in his office and got some ice cubes and wrapped them with his dark green handkerchief.

"Here. This will make it better. Want to go to the doctor?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. Don't worry. I can still do my work. You're busy anyway. If I'm not here, you'll be busier", she replied with a smile.

"The red mark is still on your face you know", he said.

'Yeah. When you asked like that, I feel hot… why must you be so good looking? SAKURA! Stop saying that about your boss!!! Get a grip on yourself!' Sakura told herself.

"Ha-ha. It's ok. Running into a pillar is even worse you know", she replied.

"Glad you're ok", Syaoran said as he caressed Sakura's let cheek with his right hand.

"And just keep the handkerchief. You need it more than I do", he continued and smiled.

Then, Sakura went out of the office to her place.

'Did he just smile? That's weird. That's the first time I saw him smiling like that. Aww… that was so cute! OMG. Did I just talking about him again? Stop it Sakura!' she told herself while mentally slapping herself.

Sakura's POV

Sakura's apartment.

'God. I'm so tired! And my cheek is still aching. Damn that miss-dumb-capote-shoes', I said to myself while wrapping some ice with Syaoran's dark green handkerchief.

'He was so nice to me today…' I thought dreamily and I felt my face was burning up. As I was lying lazily on my bed, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello, may I speak to Ms Kinomoto, please?" the caller asked.

'His voice sounds familiar. Just like Mr Li. But he can't be him. Calling me at this time. It's almost 10 pm!' I thought.

"Yes, Ms Kinomoto speaking", I replied.

"Ms Kinomoto, it's me. Mr Li", he said.

"Yes, sir?" I said.

"I'm calling you to tell you about the ball that will be held in Hong Kong which is on 10th May", he said.

"There will be a ball?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew about it just now when someone told me", he said.

"I see. Will the business related people be there, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, and-uh-uh there will be an opening dance as well", he said.

"I see", I replied.

"And since I do not have any date for the ball, I'm thinking of asking you to be my date for the ball. So what do you say? Yes? No?" he asked.

"-uh, okay, I guess", I replied.

'this is so awkward. First the smile. Now he's asking me to be his date! Ok. Maybe because I'm his secretary and it will be easy for him to get a new business contact there', I thought.

"Great. Then you'll be dancing with me for the opening dance", he said.

"Oh. Dance. WHAT?!" I asked in shocked.

"Yeah. Dance. A waltz. It's a tradition. This time, all five children of Li will make the entrance", he said calmly.

"But sir, I can't do waltz. I'm not good at dancing", I said.

"It's ok. I'll find a way to make you good at it", he replied.

"-uh,-uh, but-" I said but he cut me off.

"No buts Kinomoto. It's easy. That's all I think. Bye and good night", he said

"Good night", I replied and ended the call.

'the last time I dance was when I was in high school. I was a cheerleader! How can I do waltz?!' I thought.

As I was thinking about it over and over again, I fell asleep.

Author's note:

This is the second chapter! Please read and review! I want to know what you think about this story! Thank you!

XOXO

Shi Eri wa Power!


	3. Let me strangle you

Shi Eri's note:

to all of the readers of this story, thank you very much!

to storyteller87, Juls31,lucia096,KibumiWong, midnightoasis, Leaci and other readers, thank you very much of your support! i'll try my best to update as soon as i can!

hope you love it! x

totemo arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

Saturday, May 5 2007.

Sakura's POV

Sakura's apartment.

All right, time for me to relax now. Well, at least for a while before going to Tomoeda. I miss Tomoyo. She must be having a lot of fun in England right now. Especially she's with Eriol. London… reminds me of shoes. A great place to go shopping. I wish I could go there. Yeah, lotsa shoes. Prada, Christian Dior and more. Sakura! Snap out of it! You must work hard to get money and save them to buy your dream shoes! Yes, someday I'm going to buy my own designer shoes. With my own money! It was fun having dad paying everything but, I must be an independent woman now. Yeah, love that! Independent women.

"The shoes on my feet, I've bought it. The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it. The rock I'm rockin' I've bought it. Cause I depend on me. If I wanted the watch you're wearing, I'll buy it. The house I live in, I've bought it. The car I'm driving, I've bought it. I depend on me. I depend on me…" I sang loudly in the living room. I could feel like I was singing in a concert with all of my fans surround me… its glorious...

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

I walked to the door and look at the intercom monitor to see who it was. Oh my god. It's Tomoyo! But, she was supposed to come back next week. I opened the door and helped her in. Eriol was with her too. At least he could help her with the luggage.

"Tomoyo! I missed you so much!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too!" she said.

"I thought you're coming back next week!" I said.

"Well, I just want to surprise you", she replied.

As Tomoyo and I were sat on the couch, I saw something glittery on Tomoyo's left hand. I gaped at it.

"OH MY GOD!!! Tomoyo! So this is the surprised! Wow!" I squealed at her.

"Yeah, this is the surprise", she replied as she was showing me the diamond ring on her finger.

"It's huge! And how? When?" I asked.

"I know! Well, it was a few days ago when we were having dinner on the Dinner Cruise in the Thames river, he proposed to me", she said and Eriol was just smiling. I could see his happy face.

"Congratulations!" I told her.

"Thanks", she replied with a big happy smile.

"Tomoyo, lets celebrate it together with my dad and Touya! It's Saturday night after all', I said.

"Sorry, but I'm a little bit tired now. I want to go to sleep. The flight was tiring", she replied.

"Some other time then', I said.

"Yeah. Next Saturday night is okay", she said.

"What about before I'm going to Hong Kong. I'll be going there for 2 weeks. Meetings and all. My flight is on May 9", I told her.

"May 8 would be ok. We could go to Pierre Gagnaire a Tokyo at Aoyama Square", Eriol suggested.

"French, it had been a long time since I had one", I said.

"So, May 8, reservation for 8 pm. All set then", Tomoyo said.

"I'll make the reservation. My treat", Eriol said.

"Yay! Your treat!" I said to Eriol.

"Guys, I'm going to see dad now. Get enough rest ok!" I said as I was taking my hand bag.

"We will", both of them said at the same time.

"Bye!" I told them.

"Be careful ok! If the taxi driver tries to do anything to you, use your high heels ok!" Tomoyo said.

"I will!" Sakura replied.

With that, she took a taxi to Tomoeda.

* * *

Normal POV

Tomoeda Home

Sakura got out from the taxi and walked to the door. She rang the door bell and a few seconds later, her dad opened the door and let her in.

"How are you dad?" Sakura asked her dad as she hugged him.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"I'm fine too. Where's Touya?" Sakura said.

"He will come back later. He went to Kaho's to take her here", he said.

"Kaho will be joining us? Yay!" Sakura said happily because she knew Touya will be scolded by Kaho whenever he teases Sakura.

As Sakura and Fujitaka were fixing dinner, the door bell rang. Sakura opened the door. It was Touya and Kaho. Sakura hugged her brother and his fiancée.

"How are you?" Sakura asked Kaho.

"Fine. You?" Kaho replied.

"Good as usual", Sakura said.

"Kaijuu", Touya called Sakura.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" she shouted at Touya's ear.

"Stop it, Touya", Kaho told him. And he stopped right after that. Speaking of girl's power.

"Common, lets have dinner", Fujitaka told them.

They were sitting around the table and had their dinner together.

After that, Sakura and Kaho clean the dishes together. Suddenly, Sakura's mobile phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto here", she said

"Hello, Ms Kinomoto. It's me, Mr Li", he said.

"Oh hi Mr Li. What brings you to call me?" she asked.

"It's about the ball. I've told you about not to worry about dancing, right?" he said.

"Yeah", she replied.

"How about we go to a dance studio tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested.

"Ok, I guess. Where is the studio?" she asked.

"It's Marika Dance Studio in Shinjuku. So, I will pick you up around 2 pm at your house then", he said.

"I'm at Tomoeda right now. My dad's house", she told him.

"I'll pick you up then", he told her.

"Wait, I'm going to ask my dad", she said.

"Dad, I must go to Shinjuku tomorrow. Is it ok if my boss picks me up to go there tomorrow afternoon?" she asked her dad.

"Sure. Why don't you ask him to join us for lunch tomorrow?" Fujitaka replied.

"Ok. I'll tell him that", Sakura said.

"Mr Li, my dad just asked you to join us for lunch tomorrow. Is it ok for you?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, that would be great. At what time?" he asked.

"We usually have our lunch at 1.30pm", she replied.

"Ok then. Could you give me your home address then?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied and she gave him her address.

* * *

The next day

"Oi! Kaijuu! Mega sameru!" Touya shouted at Sakura as she was still sleeping.

"No! I don't want to wake up!" Sakura said to Touya.

"Breakfast is ready! Come on, get up", he told her.

"Ok, Ok", she said.

While they were having their breakfast together, Touya keep on teasing Sakura.

"Dad! He won't stop teasing me!" Sakura told Fujitaka.

"Telling dad, huh? Kaijuu!" he teased.

"URRGGHH!" she groaned, threw her plastic pink mug on Touya's face and started to strangle Touya.

And Fujitaka's reaction was just…. Well, he just laughed at them.

* * *

1.00pm

The door bell rang. Sakura opened the door and saw her boss. He was wearing a black polo shirt and a black pants. 'He looks good', Sakura thought. She looked at her wristwatch and frowned.

"Hi. Welcome, Mr Li. Come on in", Sakura greeted Syaoran.

"Hi. Thanks. Am I too early?" he asked.

"Don't worry. We have just done cooking", Sakura replied as she walked him to the dining table.

"Dad! Mr Li is here!" Sakura shouted.

"Welcome, Mr Li. How are you?" Fujitaka greeted Syaoran.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he said.

"I'm fine too. Let's eat now" Fujitaka said.

"Itadakimasu!" Fujitaka, Touya, Kaho, Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"These food are delicious. Who cooked them?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura and I cooked them. Glad you like them. I heard you were good to my daughter. Thank you Mr Li", Fujitaka said.

"It's nothing. Really. And just call me Syaoran. It's outside the office anyway. I felt like an old guy when people call me that", Syaoran said and he chuckled.

"You better not to try to do anything bad to Sakura", Touya told Syaoran

Then, they glared at each other. It was like a glaring contest. Yes, with the electric current from their eyes. Suddenly, Kaho glared at Touya and he immediately stopped the glaring with Syaoran. All Syaoran could react was just having as many question mark on his head as possible. And Sakura as well as Fujitaka sweat dropped.

After that, Sakura and Syaoran were walking toward the door.

"Bye, dad. I'm going now. See you again soon", Sakura told her dad as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Mr Kinomoto, for the great lunch just now. Bye", Syaoran said to Fujitaka.

"No problem. Do come again next time. Bye", Fujitaka said.

"Take care kaijuu. Tell me if he tries anything bad on you", Touya said.

"Bye Sakura, Syaoran!" Kaho said while waving at them.

* * *

Marika Dance Studio

"Welcome to Marika Dance Studio", the receptionist.

"Thank you. Is Ms Jasmine here yet?" Syoran asked her.

"Yes, She's already here", she replied.

They walked into the dance studio and meet a brunette haired woman who was wearing a pink shirt and black tights. She looked like early 40's. But still, she looked pretty.

"Ok. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine Motonaga, just call me Jasmine. I'm your choreographer and I'll teach you how to waltz", she told Sakura.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, just call me Sakura", Sakura said.

"Let's start our lesson now, shall we?" she asked.

"Yeah", both Syaoran and Sakura said together.

"Syoran will put his right hand on your waist and take your right hand with his left hand", she told them.

Jasmine showed Sakura on how to put her left hand on Syaoran's shoulder correctly as well as the correct body posture.

"Now, Syaoran will start to move towards you and then you decide which way both of you are going. Either your forward or backward and so on. Got it?" Jasmine said.

Sakura nodded and tried to do as what Jasmine told her to. They started to dance with counts.

"1 2 3 and 1 2 3 and 1 2 3 and twirl. Yes, that's right. Move again. 1 2 3 and 1 2 3 Sakura, relax more, dear", Jasmine said.

"I thought you said you couldn't waltz. You're good for a beginner", Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Mr Li-", Sakura was cut off.

"Syaoran. We're outside the office, remember?" he told her.

"Syaoran, I never waltz before, you see", she said.

"Both of you are good. Now, I'm going to teach you how to do the lift up. After you did this, Sakura, smoothly put your left hand on Li's shoulder so both of your hands on his shoulder. Li, you put your left hand on her waist and then lift her up gently while you're moving. Ok, try now", Jasmine told them.

Syaoran lifted Sakura up gently and they looked like they were good. Although it was Sakura's first time, she learned the steps quickly. She is a quick learner.

"Seems you guys are better now, with music", Jasmine told them as she played a music with the CD player.

They danced with the music gracefully as if they have done this many times before. Both of them seemed to enjoy the dance and were smiling to each other. Their eyes were like locked up.

'I just love his amber eyes. They're mesmerizing', Sakura thought.

'Her emerald eyes are to die for. If only…', Syaoran thought.

They were very into the dance and they felt as if there were just both of them there. The world which is free of stress, work and was like a dream. They kept on dancing and gazing at each other dreamily although the music had already stopped.

Jasmine was just looking at them and smiled. She left them to dance until they realized that the music had stopped.

A few minutes later, they realized that the music had stopped. Then, they stopped dancing.

"So, how was it?" Syaoran asked Jasmine.

"All you guys need now is practice. Try to find some time to practice. 1 hour per day is ok", Jasmine told them.

"Thanks, Jasmine", Sakura said.

"Not a problem. Just a favour for a family friend", Jasmine said.

Sakura was walking toward the door.

"And Li, if she's the one, all the best then", Jasmine told Syaoran as she smiled.

Syaoran looked away to hide his blush but Jasmine saw it and she gave him a pat on the back.

"Good luck", Jasmine said.

"See ya", Syaoran said and he walked out of the dance studio with Sakura.

* * *

Shi Eri's note: yay! at last! i finished the 3rd chapter as fast as i can! i hope it is not a short chapter for you guys!

mega sameru wake up

do review!!! -please

lotsa love,

Nonaka Shi Eri


	4. MakuDonaru!

shi eri's note: hi!!! this story has been updated! yay! sorry im a little bit late. for the next chapter, might be late to update coz im kinda busy this week. i would like to thank to those who read this story and review them, especially:

storyteller87, juis31,lucia096, kibumiwong, midnightoasis, leaci, cherryWish-chan, puasloama, tenji hyuuga, suyi, trinhdang, KiwiKol, xpsychoticxlilxaznx, rena4u and all readers!!!

xx!

* * *

**May 6 2007**

**Li Tower**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sir, Mr Masato would like to hand in his documents now", Sakura told me through the intercom.

"Tell him to come in now", I replied.

"Yes, sir", she replied.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said.

"Good morning, Mr Li", Masato greeted me as he bowed.

"Good morning. Please have a seat", I said.

"Thank you sir. These are the documents that you wanted, sir", he told me as he handed me the files.

I checked all the files that were handed to me that time. Then, I spotted a missing information.

"Where is the dealer's status?" I asked him.

"Oh, the dealer's status. I haven't done that yet, sir", he replied.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FINISH THEM AND HAND IT TO ME BY TODAY?!" I shouted at him as I smacked the files on my table.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO DO YOUR WORK PROPERLY?! I AM BUSY AND DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO IT BY MYSELF? IF THEN, WHY SHOULD I HIRED YOU?! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M WARNING YOU! NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE SACKED! GET OUT FROM MY OFFICE NOW AND TAKE ALL OF THESE FILES AND FINISH THEM. HAND THEM TO ME BEFORE LUNCH! OUT NOW!" I continued.

"Sorry, sir", he said as he bowed to me and exited my room.

AARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so stressing! Why can't they just do as what I said!!!!!! I wish there's a punching bag in my in my office right now!

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said.

"Hello, Mr Li. It is 9.45 am now. We are suppose to go to the conference at Century Hyatt Tokyo about now and our driver already waiting for us, sir", Sakura told me.

"Take the blue file on my table", I told her as I took my bag and got ready to go out.

Sakura took the file, went out of my office, and took her black VAIO along as well as her palm pilot.

"Let's go", I told her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The four hours conference had just finished. Syaoran and Sakura were going back to the office.

'Gosh… I'm sooo sleepy… I'm so tired… the conference was damn boring!!! It was slow!!! I hate it!' Sakura thought.

"Sir, Mr Shingo from Club Car will reach here in a few minutes", Sakura told Syaoran.

"Let's go to the board room then. Could you make a cup of coffee for me, please?" He asked Sakura.

"Yes, sir", Sakura replied and went to make the coffee.

'Coffee, coffee, coffee. All he drinks is coffee. I bet he's going to get the complications soon. I should give him coffee with more caffeine in it. Muahaha! Naah. Just joking. I'll be interrogated by the police if he dies then. Whenever he's busy, he's always with the bad mood. He got the looks but the bad mood… Shouting to anyone who makes mistakes and all. –sigh- sometimes I confused this office with a mental hospital', Sakura thought while making the coffee.

"Here's your coffee, sir", she said as she gave it to him.

"Thank you", Syaoran thanked her.

"You are welcome", she replied.

'Yeah, sure, for being your secretary slash the maid', she said to herself.

And then, the meeting started…

In the middle of the meeting…

"Well, Mr. Li, we will let your Empress Golf and Country Club to borrow our Club Car golf carts. 30 of them for 3 months. Is it ok for the deal, Mr Li?" Mr Shingo suggested.

The room was very quiet. Suddenly, a sound of stomach's rumbling. It was Sakura's stomach. Everyone in the meeting room looked at her.

"Ehehehe. I'm very sorry", Sakura said.

The tension in the room decreased and everybody laughed.

The meeting later, ended.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Finally! After two hours, the meeting ended!!! I'm so happy that I could go and eat now! Erm… what to eat… maybe Maku-donaru! (McDonald). McWrap sounds nice. I'm so hungry… harahetta… totemo harahetta…

"Erm, Ms Kinomoto, are you free after this?" a deep male voice woke me up from McDonald food wonderland.

"Hoe! You shocked me! Yes I'm free after this, sir. Is there anything you would like me to do?" I asked.

"Would you like to grab some food with me after this? My treat", he said as he put his briefcase on a chair in front of my table and loosen his necktie and unbuttoned two buttons of his light blue shirt underneath the black Hugo Boss suit.

'He looks hot', I thought for a second.

"Sure. Where are we eating?" I said.

"You pick a place", he replied.

"Maku-donaru!" I told him cheerfully.

"McDonald then. I'll drive us there. You ready?" he asked as he pick up his briefcase again and

"Haii!" I replied cheerfully as I took my handbag and the Vaio.

We walked out from the office and head for the basement parking.

"Why did you bring your lap top?" he asked as we were walking to his car.

"I just want to check my work again, sir", I replied. He said "your lap top". Wow. It's mine! Ha-ha-ha! It's all mine! Mine! All mine! –hope its true…

"I see", he said as he unlocked his black BMW X5. X5…My dream car. I love this car… Why must he own this car? Why must it not be me? Why? Why?! If only I could have it… -dreamy face-

"Come on in", the voice shocked me again.

"Why?!" I accidentally said it out loud.

"Because we're going to the McDonald", he said and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. My mind was thinking of something else just now. Sorry, sir", I said as I got into the beautiful X5.

"It's ok. And we are already out from the office. Drop the formalities. Just call me Syaoran", he said as he put on his shades.

'What's with the shades? It's almost dark now. Weirdo', I thought.

* * *

**At Maku-donaru**

**Syaoran's POV.**

"Welcome to Maku-donaru. Hoe May I take your order, sir? Dine-in or take-away?" the cashier asked.

"Dine-in. 1 large set of Big Mac and what's for you, Sakura?" I asked Sakura.

"1 large set of Mc-Wrap and that's all", she said.

"Anything else, sir?" the cashier asked.

"2 chocolate sundaes", I told the cashier.

"1 large set of Big Mac, 1 large set of Mc-Wrap and 2 chocolate sundaes. Its 1055 yen, sir", the cashier told me.

Then, I paid the bill. After the cashier already put our food on the tray, I was going to carry the tray but Sakura wanted to carry the tray as well.

"It's ok. I could carry them. After all, you already paid for them. It's at least I could do to thank you", she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a guy. It would be very un-gentleman-ish for me to let you carry that tray. I don't want others to think I'm that bad", I told her. She just nodded.

We sat near the glassed wall.

"I can't believe you are going to eat two chocolate sundaes at once! Even if you love chocolate so much, you don't have to be that greedy, you know. Too much ice cream could give you stomach ache", Sakura told me.

Well, I would only eat one. Not two. The other one was for her. Unfortunately… she thought that I'm so chocolate greedy. I'm trying to be nice! That's all! –sigh- Right after that, I took the chocolate sundae and gave it to her. Then she made the I-am-so-sorry-face.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she gave me a little bow.

"It's ok. Just eat ok", I said as I smiled at her.

Then, she smiled cheerfully and ate her McWrap happily like a little kid. Her attitude actually made me feel better.

After that, we got into the car and I was driving her to her apartment. As we were in the car, we passed by a children's playground. Sakura was looking at it. So do I.

"You wanna go to go to the playground? It's still early anyway" I said.

She shrugged and said, "Maybe".

"Let's go", I said and parked near the playground.

We got out from the car and headed to the swing.

We sat on the swings and played.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Sakura said out loud as she swings.

"It had been a very long time since I played this thing!" she said.

"Yeah. Me too", I replied.

"Hey! Why don't we practice the waltz here? We are not going to have much time left to practice anyway. I don't want to dance horribly there", she said.

"Yeah. Great idea. May I have this dance?" I asked as I offer her a hand.

"Yes, you may", she replied and took my hand.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Yes, that's right. Now, turn. Good! ……….. and ready… up! No need to look at your legs. Just look at me", I said as we danced.

She was a fast learner. She was pretty good as well.

'I love this waltz now. Dancing make me feels like I'm in my own wonderland. In my own world', Sakura thought.

We practiced the danced for quite a long time and a question came into my mind.

"Sakura, I'm just curious. Hope you don't mind if I ask you this. When I came over your house, I didn't see your mother. But I saw a photo of a beautiful woman on the dining table as well as on the wall. Is she your mother?" I asked as we were dancing.

"Yes, that's my late mother. She's pretty isn't she?" she said. I could see her eyes were already teary although she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know and I didn't mean to make you sad or anything", I told her.

"Don't worry. It was a very long time ago. I was just- oh man, now the tears won't stop", she said as she tried to laugh and stop her tears.

"You are a very strong woman. I'm so proud of you", I said as I pulled her closer to me and patted her back gently.

"Thanks", she said as she rested her head on my shoulder, sobbing.

* * *

shieri's note: well! its updated! yay! thanks to all readers! i really appreciated that you've read my story! love you guys!

totemo harahetta hungry

maku-donaru McDonald

read n review ok! n yes, i love BMW X5 very very very much! i dont care if christiano ronaldo has one! why should i anyway? duh!

shieri wa power! xx


	5. Quadruplets Trouble

Shi Eri's note: Konnichiwa! yay! at last! I have finished the new chapter! hope you guys love it!!! sorry for the late update. do read n review ok! i would like to thank all readers and reviewers! to rena4u! get well soon! thanks to Puasluoma, Suyi,rena4u, KibumiWong and Izzy53!

hope you guys love it! xx.

* * *

**May 8 2007**

**Sakura's POV**

Yay! I'm glad today is half day for me! Glad to be at home early today. I haven't packed anything for tomorrow yet. Let see… after packing, I must get ready for the dinner at Pierre Gagnaire a' Tokyo tonight. What should I wear? I think I better ask Tomoyo. Yeah, I'm going to ask her after I finish packing. Otherwise, she's going to make me bring a lot of dresses to Hong Kong. 5 suitcases, at least. –sigh- That's what happened last time when we were going for a trip to Kyushu.

As I was packing everything, suddenly I had a bad feeling. Then, my bedroom's door opened abruptly. Ohhh, dear…

"Sakura dear! Let me help you to pack your stuff! Please!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Erm, uh-sure, I guess", I told her.

"I just want to bring 2 suitcases ok. Its just for 2 weeks", I added.

"Are you sure? I think you need more. I'm thinking about six", Tomoyo said.

"Yup, I'm sure of it. besides, I'll be doing some shopping there as well. Why should I bring so many clothes from here if I could buy more in Hong Kong, right?" I told her.

"Yeah! Brilliant idea! But I'm still going to help you to pack your things although its just 2 suitcases", she replied.

Thank god. I'm really grateful for today.

"Oh yeah! I bought something for you from England! I forgot to give them to you yesterday! Sorry!" Tomoyo said as she was going into her room and took the things she bought for Sakura.

"Really?! Thank you Tomoyo!" I said.

"Here! These are from me and Eriol. Just for you! Open them!" Tomoyo said as she gave me the paper bag.

I opened it and took out the dress from the paper bag.

"OH MY GOD! This is Versace! Thank you! This is so nice! It's beautiful!" I told her as I held the pale pink shiffone dress. It was very flowy and layered. The dress is a single strap dress. It was beautiful.

"Come on, look inside this paper bag again!" Tomoyo told me.

I took a black shoe box from the paper bag and I opened it. It was a pair of…

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! TOMOYO! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I squealed with joy, hugging Tomoyo tightly and gave her pecks on her cheek.

Yes, they were… a pair of Prada. A pair of dark brown sequin peep toe sling back. I was so happy! I'm so wearing these for the ball!!!

"I knew you are going to love it. I knew it from the moment I saw them! Go and try the dress and the shoes now. I want to see you wearing them! I'm so excited!!!" Tomoyo said.

"Ok, Ok", I told her and put on the dress and the shoes.

"Sakura! You look stunning! You can wear this for the ball! I mean you MUST wear this for the ball! I wish I could go there and record you dancing there with my video cam!" Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Yeah, it's flowy and with grace. Just like waltz, ne?" I said.

"Yup, it goes with waltz. Don't forget to bring photos of you in the ball ok!" she said.

"I won't forget", I told her.

"This dress goes inside this suitcase and the shoes go inside the other suitcase. All done!" she said as we finished packing.

"What do you think I should wear for this evening, Tomo-chan?" I asked her.

"This baby blue cocktail dress will do. And with that white stilettos and white clutch of yours. Plus this white headband", she told me as she picked up the cocktail dress from my walk-in closet.

"Yeah, they're good combination", I said.

"Come on and help me to get ready for the dinner, Saku-chan!" she said as she grip my hand and brought me to her bedroom.

After both of us had done with make-up and all, its already 6.45 pm. A few minutes later, Eriol came and brought us to Aoyama Square where the restaurant is located.

* * *

**At Pierre Gagniere A' Tokyo.**

**Normal POV**

"Good evening, sir", the receptionist greeted to Eriol.(A/N: gosh. I forgot what the person is called. A receptionist, maybe? My bad!)

"Good evening. Reservation for Hiragizawa please", Eriol told him.

"Let me usher you to you table, please. The others had already arrived, sir", he told Eriol.

They walked to their table and saw…

"Congratulations! Eriol! Tomoyo!" Fujitaka, Sonomi, Touya, Kaho, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi and Naoko greeted them.

"Thank you! I didn't know that you guys are coming! What a surprise! Eriol, thank you", Tomoyo said.

"Yeah! Eriol! You could have told me that Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko are coming!" Sakura told Eriol as she spat his back.

"Well, it's a surprise! Tadaaa!" Eriol said as he did his 'taaadaaa' action just like in A Bug's Life.

"Congratulations, dear", Sonomi told Tomoyo and Eriol as she hugged both of them.

"Thanks mum", Tomoyo said.

"Thank you, aunt Sonomi", Eriol said.

"Just call me mum, ok, Eriol. You are going to be my son-in-law soon, anyway", Sonomi told Eriol.

"Sure, mum", Eriol said and he blushed. And everyone noticed that.

Everyone was laughing at Eriol because he had never acted so shy before.

'Maybe it's the engaged guy's dilemma. Just like Touya whenever we mention about his soon-to-be-wedding', Sakura thought.

"Come on. Lets enjoy the dinner already", Sonomi said.

"Yeah! Bon appetite!" everyone said.

And so, they had their dinner together, with family and best friends.

* * *

**Sakura's apartment.**

**Sakura's POV**

Good thing I have prepared everything. But I think I'm forgetting something's important. It's ok. Maybe I'll remember after I wash my teeth. OMG! That's it! Toothbrush! Toothpaste! Facial cleanser! Toner! Moisturiser! My undies! How could I forget all of these things??!!!!!! I better take them now! I'm not going to add a big luggage. A Louis Vuitton Eole 50 will do! Not too big nor too small. Just right. FYI, I didn't buy that bag with my money. Dad paid for it. I still don't have enough money to pay one. But it's ok. I'll have enough money soon! I will!

After washing my teeth, packed all of the toiletries and the undies, I got ready to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

**5.50 am**

**Syaoran's POV**

I think I should call Sakura now. Then, I took my phone and call her.

" Hello, Sakura", I said.

"Hello, Syaoran", Sakura replied.

"Are you ready? Coz I'm on my way to your place right now", I told her.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I'm going to wait for you at the lobby, ok?" she replied.

"Sure. See ya", I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Some 15 minutes later or so.**

**Sakura's POV**

There he is. Good thing to have Tomoyo to accompany me to the lobby. Otherwise I would have been alone and bored. I wish she could follow me along, but this is for work. It's ok. Maybe we could go somewhere later.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran. This is my very best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Li Syaoran.", I greeted him as I introduced Tomoyo to him and vice versa.

I was just wearing my light brown shirt with a pair of jeans and of course with my Miu Miu flower design wedge heels. Syaoran was also wearing a brown Armani Exchange t-shirt and jeans. Very simple, I say.

"Ohayo. Nice to meet you Daidouji san", he said.

"Nice to meet you too, Li san", Tomoyo said.

"He's hot. Even wearing the same coloured shirt like you. Something is going on and you're not telling me", Tomoyo whispered at me.

"Nothing is going on. Besides, my t-shirt's tone is not as dark as his", I told her.

"I think we better get going now", he told me.

"Yeah", I replied as I looked at my Omega wristwatch.

"Sakura, your jacket", Tomoyo told me as she hand me my jacket.

"Thanks! Take care!" I told her as I gave her a peck on her cheek and a hug.

"Bye Kura chan! Bye Li san!" she said.

"So, only these?" Syaoran aske as he pointed to my luggage.

"Yup. Only 3", I said as I pulled one of my cream coloured Santa Barbara Polo & Racquet Club luggage with my right hand, my Louis Vuitton Eole 50 in my left hand plus my cheap-bought-from-flea-market-yet-so-stylish-black-handbag.

"Come on, I'm not that cruel", he said as he took both of my Santa Barbara's and pulled them.

"Thanks", I said. Haha! I know I'm taking advantage of his ego-on-I'm-a-man.

We walked out of the lobby and I saw a 7series BMW. Wow. I love this car… then, I saw a man walked out from the driver's seat and came to us. He's Syaoran driver. I thought he only works during office hours. Maybe this is overtime work or something. Oh well, non of my business anyway. We just got onto the car and went to the airport.

* * *

**In the flight**

**Syaoran's POV**

"You did bring the documents, right?" I asked Sakura.

"Yup. All inside here" Sakura replied and showed me her thumbdrive.

"The Palm Pilot?" I asked.

"Here", she replied as she pull it from her handbag.

"Good", I said.

Then, we ate our breakfast. Sakura ate happily and not like most women, she was not afraid to eat for a killing figure like she has. She looked very cute when she eats. Just like a little kid. She is very likable.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran was gazing at Sakura as she was eating her breakfast.

"Yes?" Sakura asked him when she realised that he was looking at her.

"Uh-oh erm nothing", Syaoran replied as he looked away, blushing.

'Syaoran! Be a man! Don't be a sissy!', he told himself.

After that, they played a game on the LCD screen. A while after that, both of them were already tired and fell asleep. Their seats were very comfortable. Well, business class are supposed to be like that anyway. The journey from Japan to Hong Kong is quite long. That's why Syaoran chose the business class.

After four hours, they reached Hong Kong.

* * *

**At Hong Kong airport**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, after this, hold on to me tightly, ok", Syaoran said with a very concern voice as he was pushing their luggage trolley.

"Ok, but why?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see", Syaoran said as he put on his Armani shades.

'Again with the shades…' Sakura thought as she put her arm around Syaoran's left arm, tightly.

"But not that tight", he said.

"Ehehehe. Sorry, my bad", she said.

Syaoran chuckled. And then, his phone rang.

"Hello, mother. -Yes, at the airport. –How many of them? –4,Got it -Bye", he said.

When they reached the arrival gate, there were flashing of cameras flash blinding Syaoran's and Sakura's eyes. There were so many people there. The were even girls screaming Syaoran's name there, as if Syaoran is a super star.

"Oh my god. What is this?" Sakura asked, in horror.

"This is what happened when I came back home", he replied.

Four man in black suit came to them and then, Sakura hold on Syaoran's arm tighter.

"It's ok. They're my guys", Syaoran told Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"They will escort us safely into the car", He told her.

"I see", she replied.

The four men escorted them safely to the car. A dark green Jaguar.

'Oh, a Jaguar. Thank god it's not an X5 BMW or XC90 Volvo. Otherwise, I'll be killing him and steal the car. Ahohohohoho! Just kidding. I'm too good to do that' Sakura thought evilly.

Moments later, they reached the Li Mansion.

'I thought he told me a house', Sakura thought.

"Sakura, we are already at my house. You could loosen your grip on my hand now", Syaoran told Sakura.

"Sorry!" she said.

"No problem", he replied and chuckled.

They went out of the car and went inside of the mansion.

"They will take care of the luggage", Syaoran told Sakura.

They were greeted by Wei, the Li's butler.

"Syao-kun, welcome home", a woman with a long and straight jet black hair and who was wearing a traditional Chinese robe greeted Syaoran.

"Hi mother", he said.

"Is this your new secretary that you told me?" Yelan asked.

"Yeah. This is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother, Li Yelan", Syaoran said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Li", Sakura said as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you too. Just call me aunt Yelan. Come here, give me a hug", Yelan told Sakura.

Sakura smiled and she hugged Yelan.

"WELCOME HOME SYAO-KUN!!!" four ladies shouted as they ran towards Syaoran and then they seemed distracted by someone and ran towards Sakura.

"SHE'S SO KAWAII!!!!! IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, LIL BRO?? FINALLY OUR BRO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S KAWAII!!!" four of them said unison and was hugging, checking on Sakura's hair and all. Sakura blushed.

"Check out her eyes! They're green! Syao-kun's favourite colour!" one of them said.

Syaoran flushed as red as a tomato.

"YEAH!" the other three replied.

Syaoran, Yelan, Wei and the maids fell anime style.

"Sisters, please. She's not a toy", Syaoran told them.

But they were still busy with Sakura.

"GIRLS! BEHAVE!" Yelan shouted at them.

All four of them stopped and greeted Sakura. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Fuutie"- "I'm Fenren" – "I'm Sheifa" – "I'm Feimei"- "We are the only quadruplets sisters of Syao-kun! Nice to meet you!" they said unison.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura", Sakura said.

"Come on, let us show you to your room", they said.

With that, they brought Sakura to the room and left Syaoran and Yelan downstairs. The room was huge. With marble floor. The walls were pale green. Very soft and relaxing. Even the king sized bed is green. The lamp shades, the curtains, the rug. Sakura saw a photo frame. She took it and look at it. It was a photo of the Li family. There was the younger Yelan, Mr. Li, by Sakura guess, the quads, Syaoran and another boy who looks like him.

'This doesn't seem like a guest room', Sakura thought as she put down the photo frame.

The quadruplets then pulled Sakura into the walk-in closet. It was huge. The quads were already unpacking Sakura's luggage and putting her dresses there.

"It's ok, I could do it by myself", Sakura told them.

"Don't worry! You're our guest! We love to help!" they said unison.

"I think these should be here", Fenren said as she pushed the hanged men suits aside and hang Sakura dresses on the empty side of the hanger place (A/N: I don't know what its called).

"That's like someone's suits", Sakura said.

"Yeah, they're -" Fuutie said and she was cut off.

"SHEIFA! FUUTIE! FENREN! FEIMEI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING INSIDE MY ROOM! INSIDE MY CLOSET??!!!" Syaoran shouted as he was standing on the door frame of his humongous walk-in closet.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shriek in horror.

* * *

Shi Eri's note: hehehe! pls review ok! i want to know what you guys think about my story! thanks!!!

Shieri-chan wa power!


	6. Papa! Mama!

**shieri's note: at last! ive finished the latest chapter!!! it took me weeks to finish it coz im working now... just a part time job during this long holiday in the lala world. so hope you guys gonna love it! do review ok! love all of you! **

**i would like to thank zjuld31, sweep007, puasluoma, KibumiWong, rena4u and other readers!!!! thank you!!**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT??!!!!!!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted unison.

"But mother, we have 30 rooms here. In this house", Syaoran said to Yelan.

"We do have 30 rooms. 14 rooms for all of us and 16 others for the guests. The other 16 rooms are already occupied by our relatives for the ball tomorrow night", Yelan replied.

"Yeah, just be cool my dearest cousin. Besides, you can have a lot of time to be with your girlfriend here", a lady with straight jet black hair said as she winked and walked into Syaoran's huge walk-in closet and sat on the couch there.

"What do you want, Mei Ling?" Syaoran said to her.

"Oh my, is that how you greet your dearest cousin huh, Syao-kun?" Mei Ling replied with a fake hurt feeling.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran's secretary. Nice to meet you", Sakura greeted Mei Ling.

"I'm Mei Ling. Nice to meet you to", Mei Ling replied as they shake hands.

"Sakura, hope you don't mind about this arrangement. Maybe I could take the couch and you take the bed. Ok with that?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Uh-", Sakura was cut off.

"OH MY GOD! You are using first name basis! That is SO something is going on with you two! I hereby, declared Syaoran and Sakura as an item! And I also would like to declare that Sakura is Syao-kun's first girlfriend ever! Video camera up!" Mei Ling said excitedly as she was recording the situation with her Sony Handy cam.

The quadruplets squealed with joy whereas Yelan, Syaoran and Sakura fell anime style.

Later the quadruplets, Yelan and Mei Ling went out from Syaoran's room.

"I'm sorry about just now", Syaoran told Sakura.

"It's ok. I think the bed is big enough for two of us. Do you have more extra pillows?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we could ask more from the maids", Syaoran replied.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, the lunch is ready", Wei told them.

"We'll be there in a few seconds, thank you" Syaoran replied.

* * *

They had their lunch together with Yelan, the quadruplets, Mei Ling and Syaoran's nephews and nieces.

Sheifa's sons are Lim Xuan Chi, 5 and Lim Xuan Meng, 3. Her only daughter is Lim Kar Mun, 2 years old.

Fuutie's sons are Low Chi Han, 5 and Low Chi Keat, 2 years old. Her daughter is Low Chi Yee, 4 years old.

Feime's daughters are Yoong Sze Mun and Yoong Sze Mei, a pair of 4 years old twins.

Fenren, on the other was not married yet.

"Papa, how long will you be staying here this time?" Xuan Chi asked Syaoran.

"About two weeks or so", Syaoran replied.

"Mama as well?" Chi Yee asked.

"Who?" Syaoran asked her.

"The pretty lady next to you! Duh!" she replied.

"huh?" Sakura said with blur expression on her face.

"Where did you learn to duh people?" Syaoran asked Chi Yee.

"From Aunt Mei Ling, duh!" Chi Yee, Kar Mun, Sze Mun and Sze Mei said unison.

And then, everyone laughed including Wei.

"Children these days…" Syaoran said as he shook his head.

"Why did they call you papa?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Well, because they didn't call me uncle. Sheifa is the one who started all this. She told me it's the preparation to be a real father. And they call me papa instead of uncle ever since", Syaoran told her.

Sakura sweat dropt.

"Mama, will you come and play with us later?" Sze Mei asked Sakura.

"If we finish the meeting on time I might have the time with all of you later, ok?" Sakura told them.

"OK!" all of them said unison.

* * *

After that, Syaoran and Sakura got ready for a meeting with Tai Thang Holdings.

Sakura was wearing a cream coloured blouse, a black pencil skirt which reaches a few inches above her knees, a pair of black sling back high heels and a Texier Aktual Ladies Business Briefcase.

Syaoran on the other hand was wearing a black Armani suit with white shirt with pale grey stripes which barely visible. He was trying to knot his black necktie.

**Sakura's POV**

He's looking good as usual. What took him so long to knot the necktie? He keeps on undone his necktie again and again. Perfectionist. Can't he just get it done already?! This is so annoying!!!!

That's right, I can't take this anymore.

"Come, let me help you with it", I told him as I took his necktie and try to knot it before he could reply me.

"There you go. All done", I said as I folded back his collar and pats his shoulders.

"Perfect. Thanks, Sakura", Syaoran told her.

"No problem", I replied. Yeah, at least it stops the annoying factor.

**Normal POV**

'That was nice of her to knot my necktie. I wish she could do it for me everyday', Syaoran thought. And then, his face went red and he looked away from Sakura quickly.

"Let's go now", Syaoran said as he walked out of his room.

"Syaoran! You forgot your briefcase!" Sakura told him.

"Yeah. I just noticed that", He said.

* * *

**5.15 pm**

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura were just back from the meeting.

"Sakura, our dinner will be at 6.30 pm. We have an hour left to get ready for dinner. And before I forget, dinner in this house is always at 6.30pm", Syaoran told Sakura as he sat on his bed and watch his flat screen Sony Bravia TV.

"Got it", Sakura said as she walked into Syaoran's huge bathroom.

The bathroom was huge and luxurious. The gold lining on the taps, the bath tub, the big mirror on the sinks and even the toilet bowl. The shining brown marble floor and lighting in the bathroom gives more luxurious look to it. Everything were neat and clean.

**Sakura's POV**

I wish I have a bathroom like this. If I have more time, I'm already be having my lovely bubble bath. Unfortunately, I don't have much time. Have to get ready fast for the dinner.

"Syaoran, I'm done. You can take your bath now", I told him.

I saw him laying on the bed. He didn't reply me though. Maybe he's asleep.

I walked toward him. Just as I thought. He's sleeping like a baby. He looked very calm when he's asleep. Aww… he's so cute.

Oh no, my face went hot again. I am not having a crush on him! Yes, he is hot, but he's my boss!

Can I just pinch his cheek this time as he is still sleeping??? Naah, bad idea. He might strangle me later. Oh no. My heart beat was going faster. This is not happening!!! Calm down now, Sakura. Ok, al you have to do is wake him up. That's all. It's simple, right?

"Syaoran, wake up, I'm done. You can take your bath now", I said as I pat his left arm.

"Uhum…." He said sleepily.

"Hey, mega sameru Syaoran-kun", I said as I shook his body.

"Yeah, be there in a minute..." he said as he took my hand and snuggling it like a teddy bear.

Ok, that's it. What does he thinks my hand was?!!!

"SYAORAN!!! WAKE UP!!! YOUR WEDDING WILL BE IN 5 MINUTES!!!" I shouted at his left ear.

"Huh?!! What? Wedding? Since when? And who?" he said in sitting position and fully awake.

"Go and get ready for dinner", I told him.

"Oh yeah, right. No wedding. Thank god. You gave me a heart attack just now!" he said.

"Really?! I didn't notice that. Just go and get ready for dinner, ok?" I said as I walked into his walk-in closet.

"Yes, madam!" he replied.

**A few minutes later…**

So this is where the children play room is… it was huge and has a lot of toys and books. They actually have a reading corner in the room. With two 3-sitting couch and a recliner in that reading corner as well as book shelves which are full of children books, it looked like a mini library for children.

"Mama! Come and play with us!" Chi Yee said to me cheerfully.

"Mama, you look pretty!" Sze Mun told me. I was just wearing a dark brown gold-ish sleeveless dress which reaches just above my knees. The dress was loose. It's very comfortable. Tomoyo made it for me of course, and with a pair of bronze pumps.

"Thank you. All of you look pretty too!" I told them. And there was one boy, with a dark brown hair, and amber eyes who resemble a lot like Syaoran blushed.

I walked to him, squatted down and said, "Hi, Xuan Chi. You looked a lot like papa, you know?" and his blush was getting deeper.

And then, he ran away, out from the room and left me dumbfounded.

"So, what are you girls playing?" I asked the girls who were sitting on the chair, around the mini table and it looked like they were playing tea party.

"Tea party! Would you like to join us, please?" Sze Mei asked me.

"Sure, thank you", I told her.

And then, I played along with them for a few 15 minutes or so.

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said and his face showed concerned and he looked pale a little bit.

"Yes?" I said as I looked at him.

"There you are. I thought you were being kidnapped or lost or something! You're worrying me!" he told me.

"Sorry…" I said as I grinned widely.

"Come on, it's time for dinner", he said as he put his left arm around my neck and drag me to the dining hall.

* * *

Everyone was there. Syaoran's father, Li Xiao Han, Sheifa's husband Lim Xuan Chow, Fuutie's husband Low Chi Jian, Feimei's husband Yoong Liang Yi, Fenren's fiancé Ho Wei Keat, Mei Ling's boyfriend Alex Han were also there.

Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran who was sitting next to his father.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran's new secretary. Nice to meet you", I introduced myself to them.

"So, you are the new secretary that Syaoran keep talking about. I heard you did very well in your job", Li Xiao Han said.

"Well, I'm just doing my job, Mr Li", I replied.

"Just call me uncle Han, Sakura", he told me.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

After the dinner, we were having the ball's rehearsal. Sakura's dance was getting better and less stomping on my feet. Well, actually she didn't stomp my feet at all this time.

"Sakura, you don't have to look at your feet anymore. Just look at me. Your dance is getting better. And moreover, you're not wearing high heels and that's safe for me", told her as we were dancing together.

"Uhuh", she replied.

The song played by the orchestra was John Strauss II's Waltz: Voices of Spring for the opening dance.

As we were dancing, I noticed Sakura's smile. She looked very happy. She always does when she's dancing. When she smiled, it made me to smile. Maybe when we dance together, her happiness transferred to me somehow. She made me happy again, a feeling that I have never felt for a long time.

**Normal POV**

Yelan, Xiao Han, the quads and Mei Ling were looking at Syaoran and Sakura. They left them to dance alone. Just two of them. Yelan looked at Xiao Han and smiled.

"So, it is true then. Of what Jasmine told us the other day. I'm so happy little brother is smiling now", Sheifa said.

"Yeah, Sakura brought his smile and the happiness back", Yelan said.

"I think Syaoran likes that girl. Look at him. The way he look at her, the way they dance together and not noticing us, who already are stop dancing and now sitting down and looking at them", Feimei said.

"Yeah, they're like in their own world", Fuutie and Fenren said unison.

"Camera up! This is just priceless!" Mei Ling said as she took out her Sony Handycam from the bag and recorded the scene of Syaoran and Sakura dancing together.

And then, suddenly, Syaoran and Sakura snapped back into the reality.

"Someone is looking at us. I can feel it" Syaoran whispered in a serious tone to Sakura.

"Yeah, it's them", Sakura replied, sweat drop as she looked at Yelan, Xiao Han and the others.

Syaoran spotted Mei Ling with her Handycam.

"Oi, Mei Ling, stop recording us!" Syaoran told Mei Ling.

"I can't! This video is for your wedding reception with Sakura later!" Mei Ling replied.

Syaoran turned into a statue.

"I'm not the one who's getting married in 2 weeks time! Fenren is! Why don't you record her and her fiancé huh???" Syaoran suggested.

"But I love recording you two!" she said.

'She is so like Tomoyo. Maybe Tomoyo long lost twin sister', Sakura thought.

* * *

**shieri's note: so how was it? ok? nope? review then. puh-leasseee... the reviews actually gave me the energy to write more... lalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa... -influenced by sweeney todd... johny depp is hot..**

**shieri yamashita chan wa power! **


	7. We Brought Our Handycam Anywhere

**Shieri's note: Yay! I'm back with a new chapter! hope it's long enough for all of you! coz i know how it feels like waiting for a new chapter of a story. I'm so sorry that I'm very busy nowadays. Too tired even to on the laptop when i got back home. For those who are still keep on reading my stories, thanks... i love all of you! And thanks for supporting my story! **

**I would like to thank CherryxXxBlossom, glowing-night, StarAngel02, rosedreamer101, cherrystar7, Tennislover431, KibumiWong, Puasluoma, rena4u and the others who have been reading this story since the beginning.**

** hope all of you will enjoy this new chapter and hope you will review it after this ok! thanks! xoxo.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi! Wake up you sleepy head!" the Syaoran said, waking up Sakura.

Syaoran was just wearing a pair of shorts and with only a towel on his left right shoulder. On his left hand was a baby blue polo shirt.

"Uhuh… Almost ready…", Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"Kero-chan…", she said as she grabbed Syaoran's hair and pulled it. And then she opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she said as she looked around her. Her mind is still blur about where she was.

"What happened?" she asked Syaoran.

The room was a mess. Pillows were everywhere on the floor as if there was a rain of pillows.

"The pillows that you use to make the so called 'barrier' between my side and your side of the bed flew everywhere last night. You kicked and throw them everywhere. You even kicked me out of the bed. And you pulled my hair! I'm still young!!! I don't want to be bald!! My good looks!" Syaoran said.

"What?! I didn't kick you out of the bed! And I didn't pull your hair! You are so girlish!" Sakura said.

"I'm not being girlish! I'm serious! My precious hair! My pride! Here! Take your pillows", Syaoran told her as he threw a pillow and it accidentally hit her face.

"Why you!" Sakura said and she attacked him with a pillow.

"It was an accident! Sorry!" he said. – "Apology is not accepted!" she replied, continuing hitting him with the pillow.

"Fine, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight", Syaoran told her.

"Aaaa!!!!!" Sakura screamed, running to the bed again and hid under the cover.

"You can't hide from me", he said as he pulled the cover away from Sakura.

"Sakura no power! Attack!" she took a pillow and hit him again and again and again on the head.

And then, Syaoran pushed Sakura on the bed. Sakura's legs were then locked between his legs. He was on top of her. But he didn't crushed her of course. His hands were on the both sides of her head, to help him from crushing her. (A/N: its like crouching, got it? I'm having a difficult time describing here as my mind thinking of turtles right now… lotsa turtles…)

And then, Sakura attack his hair again. Yup, she grabbed and pulled his hair. And yeah, that made him to be pulled closer to Sakura.

"Lustful of me now, huh?" he said and chuckled.

'Oh My God! He is so hot! Six packs… His voice! Yeah! His voice, I mean. Sakura! What were you thinking?! This is no time to say he is hot or sexy or what so ever although its very true! This is the time to fight him! Fight!' Sakura thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mei Ling and another voice which was very familiar to Sakura squealed.

"O-owh", it was the only thing that Sakura could say.

"OMG!!! Sakura's first intimate time!!! And it's on tape! I'm so excited!" a lady with a long and wavy black hair with a Sony Handycam on her hand said.

"YEAH! It's Syaoran's first time too! It's ok! You guys can continue what you guys are doing as we record it!" Mei Ling said almost shouting.

And then, the worst thing that Syaoran thought of came into his room.

The quadruplets.

"MOTHER! COME TO SYAORAN'S ROOM NOW!!! QUICK! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" all four of them shouted.

"run", Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

He grabbed Sakura's hand with his right hand and grabbed his baby blue polo shirt and ran out from his room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as both of us were running.

"Somewhere safer from them. The kitchen's store room", Syaoran replied.

---in the store room---

Syaoran wore his polo shirt.

"I never knew that your friend Tomoyo was as crazy as Mei Ling", he said.

"Yeah. Very much. and the same handycam. Freaky", I said.

**45 minutes later.**

"Do you think it's safe to go back to your room now? I had just woke up anyway. I want to go to the toilet, wash my face, brush my teeth and etc", I asked Syaoran.

"I think it's safe now. It's already 7.30 am now", he replied.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Breakfast, at the dining hall**

"Tomoyo! How come you're here? Why didn't you tell me that you're coming?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Well, Eriol and I wanted to surprise you again!" she replied.

"But how do you know Syaoran's house?" Sakura asked.

"Did you remember that I told you about Eriol has a cousin working in Li Corp? And told Eriol about the secretary job there? " she asked.

"Yeah. He told you about Syaoran's house?" Sakura asked.

"No, silly! Syaoran IS Eriol's cousin!" she replied.

"Owh.. ic… So you knew all along about this don't you?" Sakura asked her.

"Not that long really. I knew about it last week", she said.

"Oh! Before I forgot! Can you be my model for my latest designs? I brought all of my latest designed clothes already. Its just a photo shoot. Please?" she asked Sakura.

"But where is the shooting will be taking place?" Sakura asked.

"In this house. I already asked aunt Yelan's permission. This Saturday. Syaoran, can you be the model too?? Please…" she asked Syaoran.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're free this Saturday and I think the male clothes I designed are your size. Don't worry, you'll get the payment like any models", Tomoyo told him.

"Plus, I'm sure you don't want any men to be Sakura's partner for the photo shoot, don't you?" Tomoyo whispered to him.

Eriol gave Syaoran a smug.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just because you're Sakura's best friend", Syaoran replied.

"Wow. This is shocking. Syaoran is being lenient!" said Eriol.

"So what? It's none of your business", Syaoran replied.

"That's not a good way to talk to your dearest cousin, here, you know", Eriol said.

"You're not my dearest cousin, Eriol. Face it", Syaoran said.

"Ouch! That's hurts! You know I'm you're favourite cousin", Eriol said.

"Oh, really? Since when?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, Eriol. Face it. You're not his favourite or dearest but I am", Mei Ling intrupted.

"-sigh- Both of you are not my favourite nor my dearest cousin", Syaoran said.

"Syaoran. It's already 8.45 am now. We got to go now", Sakura told him.

"Yeah. Got to go to the office now", Syaoran told everyone at the table.

"Bye everyone! Bye Tomoyo! Mei Ling!" Sakura said and took her black Elle briefcase.

* * *

**The ball.**

Sakura was getting ready inside the bathroom, wearing make-ups and curling her hair with the electric curler. Her face was glowing although using a light make up. The Versace light pink empress waist chiffon gown hung onto her body perfectly as well as the dark brown sequin peep toe sling back Prada made her look simple yet elegant.

And then, Syaoran knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah", Sakura said and she opened the door.

Syaoran was amazed by her look that time and he was lost in space at that time. He was speechless.

"Hello... Are you ok?" Sakura asked and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, yes I am. Uh- you look stunning tonight. I mean you look beautiful tonight", he said.

"Oh, thank you. You too, look stunning tonight", she told him.

Syaoran was wearing a dark grey almost black Salvatore Ferragamo suit with an off-white shirt and a black bow tie which was not being knotted yet.

"I want to give you something, actually" Syaoran told Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe this would complete you for tonight", Syaoran said as he gave her the black velvet box.

Sakura opened it.

"This is beautiful. Are you serious to give me this or just letting me borrow it?" Sakura asked.

"It is seriously is for you. You can wear it everyday if you wanted to", he told her.

"Oh my god. Wait, this is not a real diamond, right? Right?" she asked.

"Of course its not. It's real-genuine-pure-what ever you call it", he replied.

Sakura gaped at the white gold with a not too big or too small size heart shaped pink diamond.

"Ok. You can stop gaping at it coz you deserve it coz you helped me a lot with my work", Syaoran told her.

She was still speechless. Yup. For about 5 minutes.

"Thanks but I can't accept this. Its too much for me. An 8000 yen shoes is enough for me already you know. I mean a diamond necklace, its just too expensive! You can buy a pair of heels for me, a pair of shoes for you, for your whole family, your nieces and your nephews as well as your cousins. Seriously", Sakura told him.

"Sakura, this is a sign of my appreciation towards you. Accept it, please? Don't worry about its being expensive or anything. It's just a gift. You can call it as a belated birthday gift for you if you want to. Come here, let me help you to wear it", Syaoran told her.

She looked at Syaoran and said, "Thank you so much! Let me help you to knot that bow tie".

"You're welcome. Hope you love it", he said.

"I love it very much! and you look like detective Conan now!" Sakura told him.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Can we go down to the ballroom now?" he asked and he offered his left arm.

"Yup!" Sakura replied and she took his left arm with her right arm.

Sheifa, Feimei and Fuutie were with their husbands, Fenren with her fiancé and Syaoran was with Sakura were waiting outside the ballroom, waiting for their entrance.

The door of the ballroom opened, the music started and all of them went inside, with their partners.

All of them danced gracefully including Sakura. Although it was her first time.

All eyes were on Syaoran and Sakura. Most of the guests were wondering who was the girl Syaoran danced with.

"Sakura, your hand is very cold you know?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"Yes, I noticed that", she replied.

"Just relax, ok? Just think that there is nobody here. Just you and me dancing together like last time", he said.

"Ok. I'll try", she replied.

After the dance, both of them met a lot of Li Corp clients and all. Sakura, as usual brought her Palm Pilot the whole time.

"How did you get the Palm Pilot?" Syaoran asked.

"I asked one of your maids to hold it for me before the opening dance just now", she replied.

"I see. Glad you thought of it", he said.

Sakura just smiled to him. As they met the clients and the others, Sakura did her duties to take their contacts information and add it into her Palm Pilot. From the business cards into Palm Pilot. She collected a lot of business cards that night. She also managed to arranged a few meetings with clients that night.

After four hours of meeting people and dancing and so on, the ball ended.

After all of the guests already left, the quads and Mei Ling asked Sakura and Tomoyo to join them at the garden outside the mansion.

All of them went there and talk about life and so on. Its just like the usual girls talk. And they had this champagne contest.

"Ok. Who can drink the most glass of champagne will win this contest. Are you guys ready?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course!" all of them said unison.

"I wont lose! Muahaha!" exclaimed Sakura.

And yeah, Sakura won, with 9 glasses of champagne. The others gave up on the 3rd and 4th glasses. Sakura was drunk though. She couldn't't handle that much of champagne actually. By the 4th glass, she was already quite drunk.

And then, later, they were like asking questions among themselves to get to know Sakura and Tomoyo better.

"Sakura, what do you think about Syaoran?" Sheifa asked.

"Syaoran. Haha. You are asking me about him? He is soooooooo hot…..tempered. Shouting and all in the office to those who did wrong with something. Glad I'd never experienced that before. He is soooo gonna look older than himself in the next few years. He's annoying, egoistic, gentlemen wannabe and annoying. Yup, he is annoying. He's sweet sometimes. This necklace is just too much for me though. But he is so annoying! What am I thinking saying he's sweet? I like him or I hate him? How about both? I like his nephews and nieces. Playing with them is fun! Wait. He has a BMW X5! And the 7 series! Why?! Why?! Why must he has those cars??1! I'm not depressed. Or I really am depressed. Work. Got to go to work early tomorrow. Lotsa things. Wait. Is this a dream? I feel like I'm flying. This must be a dream. I'm stuck in a dream again. Lalalalala…Hahahahahaha!" Sakura said drunkenly. A few minutes later, she passed out.

I told you she can't handle that much of champagne. She hasn't't been drinking that much for a few years.

"Oh dear, she passed out. Need help", Tomoyo said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that annoying", Syaoran said standing a few steps from the group.

His sisters, Mei Ling and Tomoyo looked at him.

"For how long have you been listening to us?" Mei Ling asked.

"From the part she said that I'm hot", he replied.

"Hot tempered, she meant", Mei Ling corrected him.

"Yeah, that part", Syaoran said and he sighed.

"You bullied her a lot don't you?" Feimei asked.

"No I didn't. Why should I? She's the best secretary I've ever had. I'm not letting her go or making her to. But it's fun making her annoyed", Syaoran said.

"No wonder she said all those things just now. Getting drunk is just like having a truth potion. Help us to get her to bed now. It's your fault anyway", Fenren said.

"Alright, alright. My bad, making her annoyed. Piggy back?" he asked.

"Bridal style you, fool! Ugh! You're so slow about women! She's already passed out! How can you carry her piggy back?! It's dangerous! Bridal style now!" Mei Ling ordered Syaoran.

"Yes, madam", Syaoran replied and he carried her bridal style.

The quads, as expected squealed "THAT'S SO SWEET OF SYAO-KUN!"

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS HISTORICAL AND SO CUTE! CAMERA UP!" Mei Ling and Tomoyo shouted unison.

"Where did you get the camera?" Syaoran asked them and sweat dropped.

"We brought it everywhere you silly! For Syao-kun and Saku-chan moments! KAWAII!" said Mei Ling and Tomoyo.

And again, Syaoran sweat dropped and now, with the dark shades on his forehead anime style. (A/N: if you didn't got it, just message me ok?)

* * *

**Shieri's note: so, thats it. end of chapter 7. Do review ok? i need it to improve my work here. and for those who wants to go to a very interesting place of fun learning, you guys can go to Petrosains Discovery Centre at Level 4 Suria Kuala Lumpur City Centre (KLCC) in Malaysia which is located at Petronas Twin Tower. For this coming school holiday 8th March n until 23rd March, the theme is water sense. I'll be one of the actor in the roleplay!!! yay! yeah... i wanna be mr turtle though. but i'm just a girl. cant be mr turtle. **


	8. Wedding?

**Shieri's note: hello everyone! konnichiwa! ogenki desuka? i would like to thank all readers that have been reading my story so far and for those who keep on reading it. thanks alot!!! i would like also to thank CherryxXxBlossom, StarAngel02, priya23, rosedreamer101, Puasluoma, KibumiWong, Syaoran Dante, cherry blossom princess, tinkerbell795, rena4u, tennislover431, my bestfren shmnmrsa as well as ur sisters who loves my story and to all readers who has read this story. i'll keep up my work to the maximum level! ganbarimashou! **

**to all readers, i hope you guys gonna love this chapter. do read n review ok!**

**xoxo**

**shieri wa power!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up from sleep and found her head was aching so badly.

'I shouldn't be drinking that much last night', she thought.

'This shirt is so comfortable. Wait a minute. Why does it have collar? Since when do I have shirt this big. I 'm sure I've never use Touya's button up shirt before. Why do I feel so heavy?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura…." Syaoran mumbled.

And then, Sakura realized that Syaoran's hands encircling her waist and embracing her like a teddy bear. His face was resting at the back of Sakura's neck. Not only that, Sakura realized that the only thing that she was wearing is just a grey Hugo Boss button up shirt plus her undies.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"What happened?! What's wrong?" the shocked and half awake Syaoran asked.

"How did I get into this?! You! Syaoran! You are so perverted!" She shouted at him.

Syaoran on the other hand was just wearing his boxers which made Sakura more horrified.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "I'm not perverted. I'm not the one who insisted of it last night".

"Huh? What did I want?" Sakura asked.

"You know, you and me on the bed", Syaoran said.

"No way. We did not have that, do we?" she asked.

"We did it and it was a satisfaction to my level. I described it as a night full of lust", he replied.

"You pervert! You knew I was drunk and you should have stopped me!" she yelled at him and hit him with the pillow very hard and then, her head ached again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was just a joke! Tomoyo changed your gown last night.- with my shirt. I have no idea why she changed you into my shirt and because you were like really need to sleep last night, I didn't make her to change you to another clothes", he explained.

"How can I bet that it's true?" she asked as she was massaging her forehead.

"You are still wearing your undies, right? And you can ask Tomoyo later", Syaoran said.

"Yeah. Gosh, my head hurts like crazy. And you! Playing me with that joke! If my head is not aching, I would probably have been strangling you by now", she said.

"I'm sorry for that. Don't hate me for that, okay? Let me give you a head massage. At least you will feel better. And next time, don't drink that much if you can't handle it, ok. Maybe I won't be around to carry you next time", he told her.

Sakura blushed, knowing that Syaoran who took her to bed last night. Carrying her from the garden to the bedroom.

"But you're so horny!" Sakura told him.

"Of course I am. After seeing you in my shirt like that, any guy would be horny", Syaoran replied.

"Guys are always horny", Sakura said.

"But not me. I'm just horny when seeing you in that shirt. Hahaha", Syaoran told her and laughed.

Then, Syaoran pulled made her lied on the bed and gave her a quick head massage.

"Thank you, Syaoran", Sakura told him.

"No problem", he said and smiled.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Li Tower, Hong Kong**

**12.30pm**

"Syaoran, Sakura, why don't you join me for lunch today?" Li Xiao Han asked them.

And then, Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"We are free until 3 pm", Sakura told Syaoran.

And Syaoran nodded.

"So, where are we having our lunch for today, father?" Syaoran asked Xiao Han.

"How about Hutong restaurant?" Xiao Han suggested.

"Sounds good for me. Sichaun prawns…" Syaoran said.

"That's it then, let's go. Leong my driver is already waiting for us right now", Xiao Han told them.

* * *

**At the restaurant**

After they took they seats and ordered their food, Xiao Han asked Sakura about herself.

"So, you are an MBA graduate yet, you became a secretary for my son", Xiao Han said.

"Yeah, it's hard to find job in Tokyo. So, I accept this job. Furthermore, from this job I could learn more about business and all. It's a good opportunity for me to work in this big company", she replied.

"I see. I heard you managed Syaoran's schedules very well and I saw you with your Palm Pilot the whole time. May I see your Palm Pilot?" Xiao Han asked.

"Sure, here you go", Sakura replied as she gave him her Palm Pilot.

"This is a lot of contacts you saved in this thing. Wait a minute, isn't Mr Chong is my client in Hong Kong? And there are some more of them in your contact lists", Xiao Han told her.

"That's just in case if we need to contact them or anything. You know, just a precaution", Sakura replied.

"I see. Oh, Syaoran, don't you think Sakura here is cheerful and attractive?" Xiao Han asked Syaoran.

But then, Syaoran looked away from Sakura and his father to hide his blushed face. And so is Sakura.

'Finally', Xiao Han thought.

* * *

**Syaoran's home**

Syaoran and Sakura reached Syaoran's home after both of them had dinner at the place that Sakura loved the most- McDonald. It was Syaoran's treat again. She had a Happy Meal set whereas Syaoran had a Big Mac. Sakura told Syaoran that she wanted a Happy Meal set because it makes her happy whenever she's tired or stressed.

Their agenda for that day was quite tiring and stressful. Both of them were already exhausted. When they reached home, it was already 8.30pm and Syaoran nephews and nieces were running towards Sakura. It's because Sakura told them that if she had a time, she would read them bedtime stories.

"I think mama is really tired today. Why not next time?" Syaoran told his nephews and nieces.

"But, it wouldn't be so much fun if it's next time, papa", one of them said.

"Mama and I just came back from work, you know. You don't want mama to fall sick because she doesn't get enough rest, don't you?" Syaoran told them.

"Its okay, Syaoran. I'm not that tired anyway", Sakura told him and smiled to the children.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

"Alex, could you bring Ms Sakura's things here to my room?" Syaoran told his maid.

"Yes, sir", she replied and she took Sakura's briefcase, Vaio and her Burberry handbag from Sakura and followed Syaoran.

"So, whose bedroom are we going to go now?" Sakura asked them.

"Our room! Our room, please!" Sze Mei and Sze Mun told Sakura.

"To your room, then. Let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully to the children and they squealed with joy.

In Sze Mun's and Sze Mei's room, the children sat on the bed and listened to Sakura's story with full attention.

Syaoran on the other hand was just watching Sakura telling the children bedtime story from the door of that room. He was leaning on the door's frame with hands crossed on his chest. He was looking at Sakura the whole time with a dreamy face. He actually smiled at the sight of Sakura telling the children a story. After Sakura finished her story, most of the children were already feeling sleepy.

"Papa! What are you doing here?" Xuan Chi asked Syaoran.

"I-uh was just checking on this door frame whether they're still strong or not or anything", Syaoran replied as he tapped on the door frame a few times.

All of his nephews and nieces sweat dropped and Sakura laughed a little bit.

After that, Sakura took all of the children to their respective rooms and kiss them goodnight on their cheek. Sheifa's son, Xuan Chi who looked a lot like Syaoran blushed when Sakura kissed his cheek. Sakura smiled thinking he was so cute when he blushed.

Then, Sakura went back to Syaoran's room with Syaoran.

"I know you are exhausted. Why still want to tell them the bedtime story?" Syaoran asked her.

"Well, I just don't want them to be disappointed. That's all", Sakura replied and she yawned.

"See, you are already sleepy", Syaoran told her.

"Before I sleep, could you give me a good night kiss too?" Syaoran asked her and he smiled.

"I think you are too old to be a child, Syaoran", Sakura told him and laughed.

Suddenly, Syaoran stopped walking and his right hand was holding Sakura's left arm. Then, he leaned his face closer to Sakura's. Sakura blushed. He held his hair which covers his forehead with his left hand and placed his forehead onto Sakura's. Sakura was shocked because she had no idea what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked him.

"Checking on your body temperature. It's rising. You might get a fever after this", he told her.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to fight the fever. And you yourself still haven't get ready to bed. I'm going into the closet first, ok?" Sakura told him.

"Yeah, sure", Syaoran replied and he loosen his tie, took off his shoes and socks. And then, he lied on the bed.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of the closet, wearing a pink baby-t and a pair of pink pyjama. And she found Syaoran, lying on the bed, already sleeping.

"Syaoran, go and change your clothes, otherwise you'll not be comfortable", Sakura told him.

There was no reply from him.

Sakura shook him. But still, there was no reply from him. Syaoran was already sleeping soundlessly.

"He's such a child himself", Sakura said.

Later, Sakura took of Syaoran's necktie, undone two buttons from the collar, undone his belt and loosen his shirt from the tucking.

"This would be more comfortable for him I guess", Sakura said.

And then, Sakura gave Syaoran a quick peck on his cheek and pat his back.

"Good night Syaoran", she said.

The whole thing was actually recorded by Tomoyo and Mei Ling who were peeping their Handycam through the door's little opening. They have been recording since the time when Sakura started telling the story to the children. Fortunately for them, both Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice them because they hid very well.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Good morning! And welcome to our photo shoot today! I've Mia, my make-up artist and two of my assistants, Brandon and Bell for today photo shoot. The clothes are already here. The first photo shoot will be at the garden!" Tomoyo told Syaoran and Sakura.

"Tomoyo, what is the photo shoot that we will be doing today?" Sakura asked her.

"Wedding gowns and all of course! That's why I need Aunt Yelan's beautiful garden, darling!" Tomoyo told her.

After Sakura and Syaoran had their make-up done and got their attire done, they went out to the garden.

Sakura was wearing a halter neck white gown with a few details of pearls on the waist and below area. Her creamy back was exposed by the low cut at the back of the dress. The dress fits her perfectly. Tomoyo was such a good designer. Her veil had a few details of French laces at the end of the veil. Sakura's hair was tied neatly to the back and she still had her bangs.

Syaoran was wearing a black suit and a white shirt with a goldish-brown necktie.

He was mesmerized by Sakura's look with that wedding gown. He didn't let his eyes off her until Mei Ling came and interrupted with her Handycam.

"What do you want, Mei Ling?" Syaoran asked.

"Just want to check on you, on your first wedding photo shoot", Mei Ling said passionately.

"It's just a photo shoot", Syaoran told her.

"It's still Syao-kun and Saku-chan moments!" Mei Ling told him.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

There was this fountain in the middle of the garden. The garden was surrounded by green trimmed trees which made a pattern like a maze. There was a straight pathway to the big white layered fountain. The pathway was lined with trimmed trees which height reaches ones waist.

"Okay, now Syaoran, you just stand near the fountain as if you are waiting for her at the altar and Sakura, you just walk slowly towards Syaoran like walking down the aisle, ok? Oh, please make your face like you guys are really getting married. I mean your facial expression. And do look into each others eyes ok. Syaoran, don't be that stiff like a statue", Tomoyo told them and she started taking shots of the scene

The photos came out good although the first few shots of Syaoran was not that good. Although it was just a photo, but ones could feel that Sakura was walking towards Syaoran who's waiting for her on the altar lovingly.

Later, it was the last attire for that photo shoot that day. It was done inside the mansion, inside the ballroom.

Sakura was wearing a strapless white satin gown and it has details of French laces at the back of the dress. Her veil was just a simple white veil. Syaoran was wearing a greyish black suit with a light pink necktie.

"Ok, Sakura, you stand in front of Syaoran. Syaoran, put your right hand around Sakura's waist. Your left hand on her shoulder. You know, just like embracing her to make her yours. Got it? And make it as if you're whispering to her or like kissing her neck or something. Your head should be on her right shoulder, not behind her head. Sakura, you just do something to him. Just get close to each other like a newly wedded couple", Tomoyo told them.

The best photo from this scene is when Syaoran was like kissing Sakura's shoulder while Sakura was like playing with his hair. Sakura's left hand was locked with Syaoran's left hand, on her left shoulder. Syaoran wasn't looking at the camera. Only Sakura does. And it was also the last shot for that day.

After everyone has left the ballroom, to take a break for a while before packing up all of the lights and other things, Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back at him, knowing what he was trying to say to her by just looking at her.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked her.

"Of course", Sakura replied.

And they started to dance for a few minutes and they stopped but they were still in a dancing pose. Syaoran looked into Sakura's emerald eyes deeply. His heart was beating faster. So is Sakura. Their faces came closer and closer to each other's. Both of their eyes were almost closed. Their noses met and they were so closed that they could felt each other's breaths. Their lips were only parted by a few breaths away. Closer and closer-

* * *

**Shieri's note: thats all from me this time. i'll try my best to update as soon as i can. thanks for ur support!**

**do review my story! do comment on it!**

**save the endangered species!!! **

**shieri wa power! **


	9. Just Completing Something

**Shieri's Note: yay! i did it! im able to finished it by friday!!!!!!!!! so, hope you guys love it! i would like to thank rosedreamer101, puasluoma, Syaoran Dante, Magic Key, Lolaie89, cherryxXxBlossom, StarAngel02, tiraashtee, Kibumi Wong, Sakurachan, rena4u and the one who gave me the longest review ever, shmnmrssa for reading and reviewing my story. thank you very much for your support!!!!

* * *

Normal POV**

"THEY ARE KISSING!!!!" Chi Yee, Fuutie's daughter suddenly shouted and pointed at Syaoran and Sakura...

Both Syaoran and Sakura parted away.

"Almost got it!!!!!!! I almost got it!!!! Why?!!! Why?!!!! It was this close! THIS CLOSE!" Mei Ling and Tomoyo cried behind the door which was just opened when Chi Yee entered that ballroom. Both of them were with their Handycam.

They are not the only ones who cried. Sheifa, Feimei, Fuutie and Fenren were also crying like fountain crying anime style.

"I'm so sorry!!!! She was fast! I couldn't stop her from saying that just now!!!" Fuutie cried.

Syaoran quickly went near the window whereas Sakura went towards one of the painting displayed on the ballroom as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Sakura, I'm going out for a while. So, if you want to stay home or go out anywhere its up to you. You can go out with Tomoyo after all", I told Sakura as I walked out from my closet, wearing a black polo tee and a pair of jeans.

"Okay, but I don't think I'm going out somewhere. The photo shoot was tiring. I'm going to take some rest", Sakura replied.

"Bye, then", I told her.

"Bye, take care", she said.

I walked out of my room and went into the garage and unlocked my Volvo XC90. I took a paper bag which has a bouquet of yellow carnations along with me. I opened the driver's door, went inside the car and put the paper bag at the passenger's seat next to me.

It has been a long time since I went there.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Syaoran stopped his car when he reached a place which was known as Hong Kong Memorial Park.

Then, he walked out of his car, brought the paper bag along and locked his car. He kept on walking and stopped at a tomb. He took out the flower bouquet and placed it on the tomb. Syaoran's eyes were clouded with sorrows.

"Hi, how are you? I'm fine here. The whole family is fine. Don't worry, I won't forget you. I'll always miss you, did you know that? We are family aren't we? That's all for now. I'll see you later next time", Syaoran said, looking straight at the tomb.

Then, he walked away from the tomb, heading to his car. His hands in his pockets and his head were looking down.

At the tomb stone, there was a name written over there.

**Li Xiao Meng**

**1980 - 1991**

* * *

When Syaoran reached home, it was already 8.00 pm. He didn't feel like eating that time. When one of his maids asked him whether he wanted to have dinner, he said no. After that, Syaoran went into the room which is next to his room.

Sakura on the other hand was searching for Syaoran. She wanted to ask him about some business matters about their client. Then, Sakura saw Syaoran went into the room next to Syaoran's room. Sakura thought that maybe she just has to wait for him for a few minutes outside that room. She thought that maybe Syaoran was taking something from that room to be used for something. After 30 minutes of waiting, Syaoran still hasn't come out of that room. So, Sakura decided to check on him by opening the door slowly and tried to peek inside.

Then, she saw Syaoran was sitting on the edge of the bed. The bed sheet was brown in colour. So is the wall. Syaoran was staring at the photograph of himself and another boy who looked a little bit like him on the wall in front of the bed. The clouds of sorrow once again filled his eyes. Then, Sakura felt that maybe she should go and cheer him up that time. So, she entered the room quietly and saw that Syaoran was still locking his eyes on that photograph.

Then, Sakura sat next to Syaoran. Looking at the same photo and she guessed that something is wrong. So, she placed her right hand on Syaoran's left hand and gives it a little assurance squeezes and looked at his eyes. Syaoran turned to Sakura and looked at her shiny emerald eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran pulled her closer, put both of his arms around Sakura, buried his face on Sakura's left shoulder and cried. Sakura was just caressing his back gently to comfort him. And on that time, Sakura knew what had happened.

After a while crying, Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Thanks. I felt much better. You helped me to let it go", Syaoran thanked Sakura.

"No problem. I am a good friend after all. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. You soothed me up last time remember? At the playground. I'm not going to ask you about what had happened, but I think I know how you feel. They are maybe not the same but you could say more or less like It" Sakura comforted him.

"Thanks again. And sorry coz I've made your shirt wet", Syaoran said.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it", Sakura said, smiling and she gave him a pat on the back.

Then, Syaoran took a deep breath and then exhale.

"I'm going to take the children to bed. Wannna join me?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Sure, why not", Syaoran replied.

With that, Sakura stood up and walked towards the door and Syaoran followed. Then, suddenly Syaoran walked quickly to Sakura and took Sakura's right hand in his left hand.

Sakura looked at him and he smiled to her. Sakura then, smiled back to him and then he held Sakura's hand more tightly but not that tight to hurt her (A/N: duh!). Later, they walked together to the each of Syaoran's nephews and nieces room, hand in hand. Unfortunately, Mei Ling and Tomoyo were not there to record it. But then, a pair of eyes saw them and she smiled.

'That girl brought back joy to Syaoran and this home', Yelan thought as she saw Syaoran smiling, walking hand in hand with Sakura.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Mdm Kinomoto, Mdm Yelan wants to see you in her in her studies now", the maid told Sakura.

"Okay then. Thanks", Sakura said to the maid.

"See ya!" Sakura told Syaoran.

Syaoran just nodded.

Sakura thought as she was walking to Yelan's studies, 'I wonder why she called me to her studies…'

When Sakura reached to Yelan's studies, she knocked on the door.

"Come in", Yelan told her.

"Hi, Aunt Yelan", Sakura greeted her.

"Hi, come and have a seat next to me", Yelan told Sakura as she pat on the seat next to her.

"The reason I called you is to ask you a few questions", Yelan told Sakura and smiled.

"Okay, sure", Sakura replied.

"Could you tell me what was Syaoran doing in the room next to his room just now?" Yelan asked.

"Well, he just sat at the edge of the bed and was staring at the photo of him when he was a little boy with another little boy who looked a lot like him. He looked very sad when he stared that photo on the wall. So, I went and sat next to him. I thought that maybe he needed some support that time", Sakura said.

"And then, what happened?" Yelan asked.

"Syaoran hugged me and he broke down to tears as if he had never cried before. Later, he told me he was feeling better, smiling and then we went to take your grandchildren to sleep", Sakura replied and Yelan was shocked.

"He cried?" Yelan asked.

"Yeah, he did. Why? Is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No, not really. It's just that he has never cried before. Do you know where he went this evening?" Yelan said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about it. He didn't tell me", Sakura said.

"He actually went to his late brother's grave. He visited Xiao Meng's grave every time he came back to Japan. I knew he was still hiding his sorrow from everyone else. It is something that he couldn't let go since 16 years ago. His one and only elder brother", Yelan told Sakura.

'No wonder he told that I'm a strong woman and he was proud of me that time…' Sakura thought.

**

* * *

- Flashback -**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sakura, I'm just curious. Hope you don't mind if I ask you this. When I came over your house, I didn't see your mother. But I saw a photo of a beautiful woman on the dining table as well as on the wall. Is she your mother?" I asked as we were dancing.

"Yes, that's my late mother. She's pretty isn't she?" she said. I could see her eyes were already teary although she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't know and I didn't mean to make you sad or anything", I told her.

"Don't worry. It was a very long time ago. I was just- oh man, now the tears won't stop", she said as she tried to laugh and stop her tears.

"You are a very strong woman. I'm so proud of you", I said as I pulled her closer to me and patted her back gently.

"Thanks", she said as she rested her head on my shoulder, sobbing.

**- End of flashback -

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"I don't mean to be busy body or something but may I know what happened 16 years ago?" Sakura asked Yelan.

"It's ok. 16 years ago…" Yelan said.

**

* * *

- Flashback -**

"You are it!" the nine years old Syaoran said as poked the boy's back.

"Haha! You're going to get from me!" the little Xiao Meng shouted and chased Syaoran.

Syaoran was running away from his brother and he ran down the grand staircase.

"Xiao Meng! Xiao Lang! Do not run at the staircase! It's dangerous!" Yelan ordered them.

Being little children who were playing at that time, both of them didn't listen to their mother and they kept on running down the stairs.

Syaoran already reached the ground floor and looked his back to see where his brother was. Suddenly, as Xiao Meng was running down the stairs, he stumbled his legs and he fell down form the stairs and hit the floor hard. Syaoran who was shocked by this ran towards his brother who was face down on the floor. Syaoran was just standing near his brother, unable to do anything. His eyes were half opened and he wasn't moving nor breathing.

Yelan saw that and she went down the stairs quickly to Xiao Meng. Syaoran was so shocked and horrified until he wasn't able to speak anything for a few weeks. 10 years old Xiao Meng died on the spot. He broke his neck. The whole family's sorrow eased in years but not Syaoran.

**- End of flashback -**

* * *

"And since that day, I have never seen him truly, really smiled, laughing or crying. He was so busy with his studies then. And now, he busied himself with work. He has never showed or shares his feelings except for anger to anyone. Not even me. But when you are around, Eriol told me he has changed. He has opened up a little bit. Thank you for bringing the joy back to him and to this family", Yelan said and she hugged Sakura tightly and cried.

"I – I don't know what to say. I mean, it's a no problem. I am a friend after all", Sakura said.

'Yeah, just a friend I think. I may be falling for him but I know he's not', Sakura thought.

"You truly are a daughter of late Nadeshiko, who values almost everything", Yelan said.

"Wait, you know my mother? But how?" Sakura asked her.

"Eriol told me you're the daughter of Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, Sonomi and I are best friends, you know", Yelan replied.

"Ow…" Sakura said, still shocked.

"And I hope you could help Syaoran to gain his strength to get over the incident", Yelan told Sakura.

"I will do my best, Aunt Yelan", Sakura said.

"And you know what, why don't you just call me mother? You are after all my best friend's daughter. Both you and Tomoyo", Yelan told her.

Sakura smiled and hugged Yelan.

* * *

Sakura entered Syaoran's room and saw Syaoran was looking up the sky at the balcony of his room. The room was just lighted with the bed lamps.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really, just looking at the stars", Syaoran replied.

"May I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure", he replied.

"Wow. The sky is pretty from here", Sakura said.

"Sakura..." Syaoran called her.

"Yup?" Sakura said and she looked at him.

Then, Syaoran quickly neared his face to Sakura and before Sakura could react, he placed his lips on Sakura's cherry lips.

"Huh?!! What was that for?!!!!" the wide-eyed Sakura said.

"Well, just want to complete what happened at the ballroom", he said.

"YOU!!!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!! MY FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC!!!!!!! BUT YOU HAVE RUINED IT!!!! WHY???????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Maybe I wanted you to be my first kiss. I think", Syaoran said.

"URRGGGHHH!!!! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!!" Sakura said as she strangling Syaoran's neck but not strong enough to kill him.

"I save it like for 24 years and you ruined it! That's it! I'm going to bed", Sakura said angrily.

Syaoran was just laughing softly, not so loud at Sakura's reaction and he too went to bed.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura", Syaoran said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, sweet dreams. After that kiss, I think I may be getting a nightmare", Sakura replied.

And then, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**shieri's note: so, how was it? it is kind of short but i hope u guys gonna love it!!!!! do review ok!!! **

**shieri wa power!**


	10. Bridesmaid

**Shieri's note: hello everyone! minna san ogenki desuka? - everybody alright? yay! the latest chapter is already up and i hope you guys gonna love it! please dooooooo review ok! if i did any grammar or any mistakes, do tell me ok. **

**i would like to thank Syaoran Dante, WolfGirl15, Dark Shaolan, KibumiWong, rena4u, rosedreamer101, kiwiweirdo, puasluoma, animefan88tv, StarAngel02, tennislover431, gsdkira12, sakura chan and shmnmrsa and to all readers out there who has been reading this story since the very first chapter!! i love u guys!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura was on the passenger seat while Syaoran was driving his BMW X5. Sakura looked and smiled happily at him. Syaoran looked back at her and smiled. And then, Sakura caressed her baby bump. Yes, she's pregnant.

'We could be a happy family', Sakura thought.

Suddenly, a very fast truck coming on their way. Syaoran tried to avoid that truck but it was too late. The truck hit his car, the airbag inflated. Both Syaoran and Sakura's body hit the air bags.

Sakura was still conscious after the strong impact. And then, she looked at Syaoran who was unconscious. She saw a lot of blood gushing out from his head.

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh, no. Anata, Syao-kun. Wake up. Wake up", I said.

Then, I felt my pants were wet. I touched my pants and then, I saw blood. No, this is not happening. My baby!

**Normal POV**

**At Syaoran's room**

Sakura woke up, sitting and she was panting. And then, Syaoran suddenly woke up and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked her as he sat on the bed.

Sakura said nothing. And then, she burst into tears and hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave us" she said, still crying.

"Our baby", she said again and sobbed even harder.

"It's ok, it's just a dream. Just a dream", Syaoran told her softly as he caressed her back.

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone", Sakura said

And then, Sakura was getting better a little bit.

"It's just a dream and I'm not leaving you, you see? Don't worry", Syaoran told her.

"Sou, sou. It's just a dream. Yokatta ne… thanks", Sakura said and she smiled as she realized that she was just dreaming.

"No problem. Go to sleep now. I promise I won't leave you", Syaoran told her as he wrapped his arms over her petite body.

Later, both of them fall asleep…

* * *

It was 9.00 am and Sakura was still in the mansion. Syaoran and Sakura were free on that day. No meetings and there are not much works to do. The children were at their kindergarten, except for 2 years old Lim Kar Mun, 3 years old Lim Xuan Meng, Sheifa's daughter and 2 years old Low Chi Keat, Fuutie's son.

Sakura was in Syaoran's room, doing some typing with her Sony Vaio. Syaoran on the other hand was checking some paperwork. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

It was Fenren.

"Sakura, I need one more bridesmaid. Can you be my bridesmaid?? Please??" Fenren asked Sakura.

"But I don't have the bridesmaid dress", Sakura told Fenren.

"It's okay, don't worry. My bridesmaids' dresses are not uniforms. What type of dress it is doesn't matter as long as it's pink. We are going shopping today, aren't we, Syao-kun?" Fenren said.

"Yeah, you are going shopping today", Syaoran replied.

"No, not just Sakura, Mei Ling and I. You too are going to shop with us. Including my baby nephews and niece! Too bad Eriol and Tomoyo had gone back to Japan. Oh well, they'll be here again this Saturday", Fenren said.

"I'm not going", Syaoran said.

"Baby brother Syao-kun please…….", Fenren pouted and made the puppy eyes.

"Please….", Sakura too made the same thing like Fenren.

"Fine", Syaoran said, defeated by the puppy eyes look.

"Yay! Oh yeah, Sheifa, Fuutie and Feimei can't come. So, my fiancé, Wei Keat and I are going to be in charge for Kar Mun. Mei Ling and Alex will be in charge of Xuan Meng, you and Sakura are in charge of Chi Keat, okay?" Fenren suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it", Syaoran told Fenren.

"Sakura, don't forget to bring your sun glasses", Syaoran told Sakura.

'Again with the sunnies", Sakura sighed.

* * *

**At the mall.**

Sakura was pushing the stroller which Chi Keat was in. Fenren stopped in front of a boutique. And then, she asked the others to go into the boutique with her. After they went into the boutique, the boutique's blinds were drawn to give them privacy. In the boutique, the babies were being left to be handled by the men while the ladies were searching for the right bridesmaid outfit for Sakura.

"I thought so that this might happen", Syaoran said to the guys.

"I didn't see it coming though…", Alex, Mei Ling's fiancé said.

"And they left us and ignored us", said Ho Wei Keat.

"We did not! We need your opinions for Sakura's outfit!" Mei Ling told the guys.

"I see. We'll leave it to Syaoran, then", Wei Keat told Syaoran, Alex patted Syaoran's back and brought him to the couch in front of the changing room.

"Huh?" Syaoran said as he was carrying Chi Keat and sat on the couch .

Then, Sakura went into the changing room and tried on a light pink strapless knee length dress. And then, she went out from the changing room to show Syaoran how she looks like with that dress.

"How?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Next", Syaoran replied.

And for the next 9 dresses, he said next, next and next.

"Come on, lets go to another boutique", Syaoran told Sakura and the others.

The same thing happened in the next boutique. 'Next and no' were the only words that came out of Syaoran's mouth.

At the 13th boutique, and the 6th dress there, Syaoran said, "Yes, that's the one".

Sakura was wearing a boat neck light pink silk dress which reaches a few inches below her knees. The hem of the dress was decorated with an elegant French lace. The dress was elegant, simple yet stylish and it suits Sakura very well.

"Thank you! At last! If you said next just know, I would murder you then. Why must it be so hard for you to say yes instead of next or no??" Sakura said.

"I can't help it. It's hard to choose the best outfit for you", Syaoran replied.

"I thought all of the dresses I tried on were nice", Sakura said.

"The other dresses were just good. I want the best dress on you", Syaoran told her.

"I'm just the bridesmaid. Not the bride, you know", Sakura replied.

"Bridesmaid or what ever, I just want the best on you" Syaoran said as they were walking to the counter.

Sakura was about to take out her credit card to pay the dress but she was stopped by Syaoran.

"I'll pay for the dress", Syaoran told her.

"It's okay, I can pay for it", Sakura told him.

"Don't worry about it. It's my sister's wedding after all. So, I should be the one who's paying for your outfit", Syaoran said, insisted on paying the dress.

"Alright, I'll use my own money to buy something next time", Sakura said.

After that, Syaoran paid for the dress and told one of the workers of that boutique to follow Syaoran's driver to bring the dress to Syaoran's car.

"Okay, I think Chi Keat and the others are hungry. Why don't we go and have lunch somewhere? After that we can shop for my shoes", Sakura told Syaoran.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"How about McDonald? It has Happy Meals for kids", Sakura said convincingly as if the Happy Meals were really for the kids and not for her.

"I know you want the Happy Meal", Syaoran told her and placed his right hand on Sakura's head.

"Oh man, I'm busted…", Sakura said as she looked away.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why don't we just go to Melodia Cafe?" Fenren suggested.

"Sure!" everyone said.

"Put on your sunnies", Syaoran told Sakura as he put on his sunnies. So did everyone.

* * *

**At Melodia Restaurant**

The restaurant served western food. After all of them had done ordering their menus, Sakura prepared a bottle of milk for Chi Keat and fed him with it.

Syaoran was watching Sakura's every move when she was with Chi Keat.

'She's really good with children. She can be a good mother someday. How I wish she could be the mother of my children. Am I falling for her? Maybe. I think I am. Am I in love with her? It could be. I can't stop thinking of her. What if my feeling towards her is not mutual. What if she didn't like me? Why don't I just tell her about my feelings towards her. Will she accept me? I don't care. Well, before it's too late, I think I should tell her but not right now. I'll have the courage to tell her soon. Maybe tonight…', Syaoran thought.

After a while, Sakura noticed Syaoran was looking at her the whole time. So, she looked at him. And then, Syaoran turned his head away, looking at the waiters and crossed his arms as if he was waiting eagerly for the food but he was actually hiding his blush.

Sakura then was dumbfounded.

'He did the I-was-not-staring-at-you action again. Yare yare. Maybe he likes me, no? I could hope for it at least although it is almost impossible for him to actually falling for me. I do like him though. He's a very nice guy. I'm just an ordinary girl. He's someone that other people look up to. Someone who is highly respected by a lot of people. But I have a mission here. I must help him to gain his joy back. Yeah, that's right. That's more important than thinking of me liking him and all', Sakura thought as she fed the baby and Chi Keat was asleep.

After that, they all ate and Sakura got her shoes and all. Later, Mei Ling, Alex, Fenren and Wei Keat told Syaoran and Sakura that they wanted to go back home. Syaoran told them that he and Sakura still want to go around the mall to shop some more.

A few hours later, Sakura was walking and carrying the baby while Syaoran was pushing the stroller.

"I'm tired. Let's sit first ne?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, sure", Syaoran replied and both of them sat on the bench provided in the mall.

Sakura was still holding the baby (A/N: should I say infant?). Chi Keat was playing with Syaoran's wristwatch which is on Syaoran's hand that time. Sakura on the other hand was leaning on Syaoran's chest. They do look like a happy family.

Suddenly…

"Papa", the little boy said as he looked at Syaoran.

"Mama", he said again and looked at Sakura.

"Wow. New words from him! He had never called me papa before", Syaoran said.

"That's great! Fuutie must be very happy!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I bet she is", Syaoran told her.

"Ano ne, Syao-kun. I think someone is following us. I've the feeling that someone has been following us since last week. You see that guy with a black suit over there? In front of the candy shop. I saw him before many times. Maybe he's been spying on you. Or he might be a serial killer and I might be his next victim", Sakura told Syaoran.

"Oh, that guy", Syaoran said and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Isn't this a serious thing?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it. He's one of my guys", Syaoran replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He is one of my bodyguards. There are four of them following us right now for your information. One of them is that guy in front of the jewellery shop, the other one is at the back of that pillar and lastly is our driver for today", Syaoran told her.

"Why there are so many of them? I mean four of them at once", Sakura said.

"Mother asked them to follow us. For safety in case someone tried to do something bad to us", Syaoran explained.

"Sou desu ne. Wakarimashita", Sakura said.

"You are very observant aren't you?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe", Sakura replied.

"Come on, let's go home now. You already got your shoes and shoes and shoes", Syaoran told Sakura.

Yes, shoes and shoes and shoes. Sakura bought 6 pairs of shoes that day. All 6 pairs of the shoes were paid by Syaoran because he insisted to. He said that the shoes Sakura bought are cheap so, it doesn't matter to him to pay for the 6 pairs of shoes. And yeah, Sakura gave up on telling him that she wanted to pay the shoes herself.

Then, they walked together, including little Chi Keat. His left hand was held by Sakura and his Right hand was held by Syaoran. Whenever Syaoran said jump, Chi Keat would lift both of his legs up and it looked as if he was jumping. Sakura was so busy looking at Chi Keat till she forgot to look to the front. As they walking together, suddenly, Sakura's left shoulder accidentally hit a pillar.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I had this a lot of times already. I'm used to it", Sakura replied with a smile.

In the car, Syaoran whispered something to their driver.

A few minutes later, they arrived at McDonald's Drive-Thru lane.

"Welcome to McDonald. Can I take your order please?" the voice from the intercom said.

"Three chocolate sundaes please and that's all", the driver said.

"Three chocolate sundaes. It's HK 23.00, sir", the voice from the intercom said.

So, Syaoran passed the money to the driver and the driver paid the bill at the cashier. Then, each of them got one cup of chocolate sundae including the driver.

"Thank you, Syao-kun!" Sakura told Syaoran happily with a big grin on her face.

"You are welcome. I know you love it", Syaoran replied.

Sakura was seating on the right side of the back seat of the dark green Jaguar, Syaoran was at the left side and Chi Keat was sleeping between them, in the baby seat.

And both of them ate the chocolate sundae happily.

* * *

**Shieri's note: so, how was it? ok? no? do review, ok! i'll try my best to update as soon as possible! if there are any grammar mistakes that ive made, feel free to tell me through the review, ok!!**

**Yamashita Tomohisa is my dream guy!! hahaha... sigh**

**shieri wa power!**


	11. A Bouquet Of Red Rose

**

* * *

**

Shieri's note: hello everyone! ogenki desuka? i'm so sorry to make all of you to wait this long for this chapter. thank you for waiting!! i love you sooo much! muah!

** i would like to thank all of you coz you guys are still reading my fic! im so touched! T.T**

**now, i would like to give the biggest thank of all to the reviewers who are:**

**rena4u**

**KibumiWong**

**Puasluoma**

**animefan88tv**

**rosedreamer101**

**sakurachan**

**StarAngel102**

**Syaoran Dante**

**tennislover431**

**Magic Key**

**angelcool**

**gsdkira12**

**my best fren plus top annoyer, shmnmrsa... hehe!**

**hope you guys gonna enjoy this!**

* * *

**At Syaoran's study.**

**Sakura's POV**

Yay! All of my reports, paperwork and all are done! And it's only 3 pm now. What should I do now? Play with the kids? Yeah, that's a great idea! They're in their playroom.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, why your face looked so happy suddenly?" Syaoran asked as he was checking his emails.

"Erm… betsuni", Sakura replied as she looked on her Vaio screen.

"Thinking about our baby?" Syaoran asked.

"What? What baby of ours?" Sakura asked him.

"The one that we planned to have soon, don't you remember?" Syaoran said.

Sakura's face was shocked, jaw dropped.

"Kidding! I just remembered the night when you suddenly woke up and said 'don't leave me, don't leave us' and 'our baby'", Syaoran said.

"Oh, that one, it's just a dream", Sakura told Syaoran.

"You were dreaming about me? I feel so proud right now", Syaoran said.

"Whatever. Keep on dreaming Syaoran", Sakura replied.

Suddenly, the door opened abruptly.

It was Fenren. Again.

"Sakura, lets go to my club tonight! With Mei Ling as well!" Fenren told Sakura.

"Huh? What club?" Sakura asked.

"My club! The Gong. And Syaoran, YOU ARE coming to my club tonight, okay?" Fenren said, smiling widely.

"As if I got a choice", Syaoran told Fenren.

"Good brother", Fenren told Syaoran.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodbye", Syaoran said.

Then, Fenren walked out of that place.

"Glad to see that you're still wearing that necklace I gave you", Syaoran told Sakura.

"I like them very much. That's why I'm wearing them", Sakura replied.

After Syaoran and Sakura had their lunch at the dining hall, Sakura went to the children's play room and play with Syaoran's nephews and nieces.

Syaoran on the other hand was in the gym, doing cardio and practicing his martial arts.

**5 pm**

Syaoran's phone's message alert rang. And Syaoran was bathing that time.

"Sakura, could you please check my message, please?" Syaoran told Sakura from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Sakura replied.

Then, Sakura took his mobile phone which was on the bedside table.

The message was from Fenren.

**Syao-kun, we'll b goin 2 my club 8.**

**Gt skura n u ready by that tme k!**

"She said she wants us to get ready by 8 pm!" Sakura told Syaoran.

"We better dressed up to go to that place now then so we can go right after dinner", Syaoran told Sakura.

"Yeah, we don't have to rush then", Sakura replied.

After Syaoran had his bath, it was Sakura's turn. After that, she went into the wardrobe to select an outfit.

'Oh man, I got nothing to wear. I didn't bring outfits for night outs', Sakura thought.

Then, she was keeping on matching all of her dresses with skirts and jeans and shoes.

After 30 minutes of trying on the clothes, she finally found the best outfit. It was a light and bright glittery yellow sleeveless cotton shirt with a pair of denim hot pants. Her outfit were completed by a string of white big beads necklace and a white big beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Then, she wore a white headband and a pair of brownish-gold sling back heels which she just bought the other day with Syaoran. Her hair was let down as well as her bangs (A/N: can you guys imagine it? if you can't, do message me ok!).

"That's enough I think. Keep it simple", Sakura said to herself in the mirror.

With that, Sakura went down and had her dinner with everybody else.

"Wow, mama looks funky tonight!" Sze Mei told Sakura.

"Well, thanks", Sakura replied.

"Funky word for a 4 years old", Syaoran said.

And everybody laughed.

After they had their dinner, Mei Ling, Alex, Fenren, Wei Keat, Sakura and Syaoran went to Mei Ling's club, The Gong by their limo.

**At the** **entrance.**

"All of them are with me", Mei Ling told the bouncer.

So, all of them entered the club and it was a pretty nice place to go to. The lights were mainly purple and of course that place was dark and loud. The music was good and the environment was perfect.

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking with all of them towards the VIP section of the club and then, a girl bumped my right shoulder. I looked at that girl. She looks very familiar. I think I've seen her before.

"Sorry", I said.

"Sorry? It's that all you can say after bumping into me?" she told me angrily.

What the hell was wrong with this woman.

"Yeah. You were the one who bumped into me. So, to be the better lady, I said sorry just now", I replied.

"Urgh! You have no idea with who you are messing up with", she told me.

"So? As if I give a damn about it", I told her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he held my left arm.

"Nothing. Just a little problem", I replied.

"Syaoran? You are with this bitch? This secretary of yours?" she said to Syaoran.

"So, what if I'm with her. You are not even my girlfriend, Ching", Syaoran replied.

"Whatever", she said as she walked away.

"Have I met her somewhere before?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Oh, you forgot about her. Remember that she slapped you last time?" Syaoran said.

"Oh, that Kay girl", I said.

Yeah, that rude Kay who made me gave her a weird look with a cricket sounds as my background last time… (A/N: remember? In the earlier chapter)

**A few minutes later…**

"Sakura, Fenren, let's go dance now! With me!" Mei Ling told us and she was smiling widely.

"Yeah, sure. How about the guys?" I asked.

"It's ok, they'll dance if they wanted to. It's hard to force them when they were having their guys chat", Mei Ling replied.

Yeah, Syaoran, Alex and Wei Keat were having the guys chat together.

As the three of us were dancing on the crowded dance floor, Fenren showed some signals at the dj. Suddenly, Rihanna's song Don't Stop The Music were heard.

"I love this song!" Fenren told us.

So she asked the dj to play her favourite song. It was her club anyway.

Because the three of us loved that song too, we were really dancing through the song. Plus, that song's beat wasn't so fast so it's easier to dance with the beat and it seemed that someone else was looking at me.

The crowd gave us the space to dance and they were circling us. All eyes were on us. I don't really care. When the next song came, Kay came with her two girls (A/N: friends) trying to steal the limelight from us.

'So you want to compete with us now, huh? I won't let you win, ms-dumb-lovely-capote-heels', I thought.

And after they were done with their dance, the three of us smiled at each other and showed our moves. I was in the middle, Mei Ling on my right and Fenren on my left. It was just like when Destiny's Child was dancing in Lose My Breath video. Neat and nice. Everyone cheered when we were done, including Syaoran, Wei Keat and Alex.

"If you think you are so good then show me what you got", I told Kay.

"I'll show you who's better", she replied to me as she rolled her eyes.

Then, the three of them danced and it was lame that time. They looked like they already ran out of ideas. Their moves were not coherent and they looked horrible.

Then, I smiled at them. Later, the three of us got into the centre of the crowd and showed our moves again. When we were done, everyone was cheering loudly for us. We smiled and laughed coz we had so much fun. And we actually ignored Kay and her gang.

So, we went to the VIP section again and had some drink.

"I didn't know you can dance that good. I thought you said you can't dance", Syaoran said.

"Well, I said I can't waltz", I replied.

"I see. You're good at dancing", Syaoran told me.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good. Mei Ling is better than I am", I replied.

"Haha, you are flattering me, Sakura", Mei Ling told me.

"You are really good at it! Just like Fenren!" Sakura told Mei Ling.

"You did a really good job just now against Ming Kay", Syaoran told me.

"Oh well, she got the shoes but not the attitude", I replied.

"You really do love shoes so much, huh?" Syaoran said.

"Of course I do! They're one of my top priorities!" I told him.

"So, between me and shoes, which one is more of your priority?" Syaoran asked me.

"That's one tough question, Syao-kun. Erm, maybe both are . Yeah, equal", I replied.

'The truth is, you are the top priority to me after my family and best friend', I thought.

"I really regretted that I asked that question", Syaoran said, sweat dropped and everyone laughed.

"Don't give up, man. You still got the chance", Alex told Syaoran and patted Syaoran's back.

After a few sips of tequila, chatting and laughing, Syaoran asked me dance with him. And so, all six of us danced through the night. We had so much fun that night.

Later, we were already done and were getting ready to go back home. I was already sleepy as it was already 1.30 a.m. and it was pretty cold. Then, I realized that I was looking at Fenren and Wei Keat and at Mei Ling and Alex. Fenren was leaning her head on Wei Keat's left shoulder as she was holding his arm. Alex the other hand placed his left arm over Mei Ling petite waist.

'How I wish I have a boyfriend right now', I thought.

"Feeling cold?" Syaoran said as he put his left arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah and I'm sleepy too", I replied and I leaned closer to his warm body as we were walking.

Fortunately Fenren and Mei Ling didn't see us at that time coz we were behind them. Otherwise, they'll be squealing like crazy. And the good thing is that Mei Ling's Sony Handycam battery was out completely and she didn't bring her Handycam spare batteries.

Then, all of us went back home by the limousine.

* * *

**Friday**

**18 May 2007**

**Normal POV**

It was the 2nd and last day to rehearse Fenren's wedding. The wedding would be held at the garden of Li mansion.

The whole set up of the wedding ceremony were already done. The altar was white. It was decorated with a few Romanian pillars and white fabric winding it. The Whole place was amazing. It was bright and clean. Everything was neat.

Sakura was sitting on a bench near the fountain when suddenly she heard…

"SAKURA!! Hi again!! Missed you so much!" the long black and wavy haired girl shouted at Sakura excitedly.

"Tomo-chan! You already here! Yay!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, I'm here again!" Tomoyo said.

"And Sakura! Why didn't you tell me you already have a secret son with Syaoran?!" Tomoyo told Sakura.

"HUH?! Secret son with Syaoran? WHAT?!" Sakura said, shocked.

"Here. What is this then?" Tomoyo said as she smiled widely.

Tomoyo hand over Sakura a magazine and a few tabloids newspapers which have a familiar faces on the cover.

The headlines reads:

**The most eligible bachelor of Asia has a secret son?**

The front page has a picture of Syaoran and Sakura sitting on a bench in a mall and Sakura was holding the baby.

The other tabloids and the magazine also showed pictures of Syaoran and Sakura together with Chi Keat, Syaoran's nephew.

In the magazine and tabloids, it was said that the baby that Syaoran and Sakura was holding that time was their baby because the baby was calling them papa and mama and it was heard by the reporter.

**"Who is this mysterious woman with Li? His girlfriend? It is yet to know…"**

"OH MY GOD! WHAT?? These are just rubbish! Tomoyo! You do know that the little boy was Chi Keat!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"Yeah! I know! Just want to make the 'WHAT?!' came out from you", Tomoyo said, grinning.

"I know you missed me so much. You don't have to do that you know", Sakura told Tomoyo. And Tomoyo's grin grew wider.

"So, I hope I will hear wedding bells soon from the two of you", Yelan said.

"Yeah, Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married soon", Sakura said.

"Not about Tomoyo and Eriol. Of course I know that they are getting married soon. It's about you and Syaoran", Yelan said.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"But Syaoran and I are just friends, mother. Right, Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"Yup! That's right!" Syaoran said.

"Whatever you say. Love will soon bloom… Or… It is already did? Who knows", Yelan said and she walked away.

* * *

**Saturday**

**19 May 2007**

It was the day of the wedding. It was 8.30 a.m and everyone was already waiting eagerly in their seats.

Wei Keat waited patiently and calmly at the altar, next to Syaoran.

And then, the organ player and the quartet started to play the song and thus, the Sze Mei, Sze Mun, Chi Yee, Xuan Chi, Xuan Meng and Chi Han (A/N: they are all Syaoran's nieces and nephews) walked through the aisle and Fenren made her entrance, with her dad, followed by Mei Ling, Sakura and another of Syaoran's long distance cousin.

Wei Keat was looking at Fenren lovingly as she made her way along the aisle. The crowd too were looking at the bride. Fenren was wearing a white satin halter neck gown which has a low back cut which showed much of her creamy white skin at the back. The cut ended with a white bow at the back of her waist. French laces decorated the waist of the bride. Her veil was also detailed with beautiful French lace and decorated with dots of crystals. Her face was glowing with joy but her nervousness was also shown at the same time.

As everybody was looking at the bride as she made her entrance, Syaoran on the other hand was looking at Sakura the whole time. Then, his eyes caught Sakura's eyes. When Sakura realized that he was staring at her, Sakura blushed a little and to recover from the blush she smiled at him. Then, Syaoran's smile grew wider. And they thought that no one noticed what was happening between them as they thought that everyone was looking at the bride. Oh well, they were wrong because…

"OMG! Saku chan and Syao kun moments! They looked so sweet. This is so the pre-wedding of Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she was recording the Sakura and Syaoran with her Handycam.

After the bride and the groom exchanged vows and so on, it was time for tea ceremony. It was a tradition that the newly weds has to serve the tea to their parents. And it was the best to be done before noon.

Later, the newly weds shared their first dance. After they had done with their dance, every guests joined on the dance floor in the middle of the garden and dance accompany by songs played by the quartet.

Then, all of Syaoran's nephews and nieces went to the dance floor to perform for the newly weds. They sang a very cute song together which is Top Of The World.

(A/N: little kids singing together in a group is so cute! You should imagine it in the cute way)

"Such a feelin's comin' over me

There is wonder in most everything I see

Not a cloud in the sky

Got the sun in my eyes

And I won't be surprised if it's a dream

Everything I want the world to be

Is now coming true especially for me

And the reason is clear

It's because you are here

You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation

And the only explanation I can find

Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around

Your love's put me at the top of the world

Something in the wind has learned my name

And it's tellin' me that things are not the same

In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze

There's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me

There is only one wish on my mind

When this day is through I hope that I will find

That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me

All I need will be mine if you are here

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation

And the only explanation I can find

Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around

Your love's put me at the top of the world

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation

And the only explanation I can find

Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around

Your love's put me at the top of the world…

And after they finished that song, they said…

"CONGRATULATIONS AUNT FENREN AND UNCLE WEI KEAT! WE ARE HOPING TO MEET OUR NEW COUSINS SOON!" they said it together and bowed.

The guests gave a big round of applause for them and many of the guests laughed. The newly weds blushed at the children's statement.

After that, it was the time the bride was going to throw her bouquet of roses.

Fenren was in front of the girls who are waiting to capture the flower bouquet. Every girl was there including Mei Ling and Tomoyo except for Sakura.

Sakura was with Syaoran, behind the crowd.

"Why don't you go and join them, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I don't feel like getting married soon. I can wait", Sakura replied.

"Okay, get ready everyone", Fenren said as she turned around.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Fenren shouted.

Fenren threw that bouquet quite high. Every girl in the crowd jumped to capture that flower bouquet. The flower bouquet continued flying over the girls and each one of them were trying to reach it. Then, the flower bouquet hit Syaoran's head and fell onto Sakura's hand.

"Ouch!" Syaoran said.

"Huh?" Sakura said shocked because the bouquet of red rose was with her.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA GOT THE FLOWER! WEDDING BELLS ARE SO GOING TO BE HEARD FROM HER!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. So is the quads and Mei Ling.

Both Sakura and Syaoran's face turned as red as tomato.

Yelan and Xiao Han looked at each other and smiled.

Tomoyo, Mei Ling, the quads and their husbands and Syaoran's nephews and nieces were encircling Syaoran and Sakura, congratulating both of them. And both of them blushed even more.

Later, when the reception was over, Sakura walked towards the altar just to take a look at it again.

"Sakura", Syaoran called her and Sakura stopped walking and looked at Syaoran.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

* * *

**Shieri's note: hahaha! so, how was it? hope you like it! and please review... i really need reviews to improve my writing!! hontouni! and if there are some lines or words that you didn't understand, do message me, ok! or just put it inside the review. and do tell wether my story line is being put up neatly or not... thats all from me for now!**

**soshite itsu no hika kimi to, eieen no ai no chikai wo... - magic key and anyone... can u gues which song this line came from?**

**shieri wa power!**


	12. Yam

**Shieri's note: hi again! i would like to thank you for reading my fic!! this is the latest chapter! hehehe! hope u like it!**

**i would like to thank:**

**Syaoran Dante**

**CherryxXxBlossom**

**rosedreamer101**

**KibumiWong**

**cagalli25**

**gsdkira12**

**animefan88tv**

**puasluoma**

**StarAngel02**

**sakurachan**

* * *

**Recap**

Later, when the reception was over, Sakura walked towards the altar just to take a look at it again.

"Sakura", Syaoran called her and Sakura stopped walking and looked at Syaoran.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

* * *

"Sakura, stop, the pillar", Syaoran told Sakura.

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura replied, blushed as red as tomato.

"Hey, let's take a photo together here", Syaoran suggested as he showed his Sony Alpha 350 dslr camera on his right hand.

**(A/N: gosh, I love that dslr)**

"Sure!" Sakura said excitedly as she moved closer to Syaoran.

They were sitting on the altar. Syaoran was holding his dslr camera with his left hand.

Sakura was showing the victory sign with both of her hands, grinning widely like a little girl. Syaoran on the other hand was not smiling, doing his I'm looking good face.

There were so many shots were taken by them at the altar and most of the photos were very chaotic and hilarious.

"Wow, this is new. I've never seen this side of you before", Sakura said.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm me again", Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Me? I did nothing much you know", Sakura replied.

"Yes you do", Syaoran told her.

Suddenly Syaoran lowered his head and leaned closer to Sakura's face and he quickly kissed her lightly.

"Oh no you did not just do that again. It's not even romantic!" Sakura said annoyingly.

Then, unexpectedly, Sakura pulled Syaoran's necktie so his face was a few breath away from hers and she kissed him passionately. Syaoran was shocked at first but then, he replied her kiss. The kiss ended a few minutes later.

And then, Sakura looked away.

"So now you like my kiss huh?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe", Sakura replied.

"You know what, I think I like—", Syaoran said.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Like y – I like yam. Yeah. Yam. I like to eat yam. Come on, lets go somewhere to have yam flavoured ice cream", Syaoran told Sakura.

'Yam?! What the hell I was talking about? Be smooth, Syaoran', Syaoran told himself.

"Huh?! Right now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, right now", Syaoran said, pulling Sakura's right hand gently.

And so, both of them walked out of the garden to the porch. Both of them got into Syaoran's BMW 5 series and went to an ice cream shop.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran went out together as Sakura wanted to do some shopping at the mall. Well, shopped for shoes again.

"Hey, I wanna go to the ladies. Could you wait here for awhile? It's just for a while", Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Sure", Syaoran replied.

"Thanks", Sakura said.

"No problem", Syaoran replied.

After 30 minutes, Sakura still has not come out from the ladies.

'This is not good. She hasn't come out yet. Better call her', Syaoran thought.

So, Syaoran took out his mobile phone and called Sakura's number.

It was ringing but after 14th ring, it went into the voice message.

After 4 times calling Sakura's number, Syaoran was sure that something was wrong.

"You, go and look for Sakura at the ladies", Syaoran ordered one of his bodyguard.

'Where could she been?' Syaoran thought.

* * *

**Shieri's note: sorry coz this chapter is sooo sooo damn short!! im currently very busy and for the next chapter, i dont thin i could manage to update it in 2 weeks time. gomen ne, minna san.**

**i love u guys so much!!**

**please review after this ok! previews n comments actually give me the will power to write summore!**

**shieri wa power!**


	13. Of Shoes, Bags And The Red

**Shieri's note: hi!! for soooo long ive been waiting to upload this chapter!! sorry to make u guys wait for so long!! more than 3 weeks i think. i was sooo busy!! ive got no time to even online! so, this is the latest chapter! hope u guys gonna love it!**

**oh ya! i wud like to thank:**

**Syaoran Dante**

**Kibumi Wong**

**random unknown fangirl**

**animefan88tv**

**StarAngel02**

**rosedreamer101**

**CherryXxXBlossom**

**dilly-sammas luver**

**tennislover431**

**shmnMrsa**

**and the other readers!!**

**oxox**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Where am I?' I thought. That place was a bit dark but the full moon's beam gave that place a little bit of light from the hole on the roof.

I could see the zinc wall of that place. The roof was very high. 30 feet I assume.

'This place looked like a warehouse', I thought.

The floor was dusty.

'My shoes! They're dusty now! I'm so going to kill the person who took me here', I thought.

'How am I supposed to get out from here? Wait. Where is my Lesportsac handbag? It's not here. I am so totally going to kill whoever messing up with my shoes and Lesportsac. Especially my shoes! They're still new! Syaoran just bought it for me this week. Wait. Syaoran. He must have called me. Oh no, my phone is inside my handbag. But wait a minute', I told myself as I lift up my shirt a little bit to reveal my gypsy-ish skirt's waist and I saw my mobile phone was being clipped there. Thank god that my phone was a flipped phone.

* * *

**Flashback…**

**In the washroom**

**Normal POV**

Sakura was in front of the big mirror, checking herself up. Then, she unzipped her colourful Lesportsac handbag and took out her mobile phone.

"Oh, there's a message. I must be so busy shopping till I didn't realise the message alert", Sakura said as she flipped open her bright pink mobile phone.

It was from Tomoyo

**Hey girl, my fli8 wud b at 4pm. C u in 3 days time ok!**

**Have fun wit Syao-kun k!**

**Xoxo**

Then, Sakura replied the message

As she was done with the message, she noticed that her hair was a bit messy. Because she wanted to be quick, she flipped her phone onto her skirt's waist line and took out her mini comb from the Lesportsac handbag and fixed her hair.

After she got out from the washroom, someone grabbed her and placed a handkerchief on her face. Realising that the handkerchief had some chloroform on it, Sakura tried not to inhale the air and tried to kick the attacker's knee. She kicked the attacker but it was not strong enough to hurt his knee. Sakura then, defeated by the chloroform and she passed out.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Thank god this phone is in silent mode! Good thing that I forgot that my phone was in silent mode since that lunch we had with the client the other day. Syaoran had been calling me many times. Wow, 68 missed calls from Syaoran. I don't think that there's anyone here. Oh man, 46 batteries left. I better call the police now. Wait. What's this place's emergency number? Oh man, I have no idea. Better call Syaoran then. Wait a minute. What if there is someone out there and he could here me. I'll just sms him then', Sakura thought.

**Syao kun im in a warehouse. Ive no idea whre it is. Help me pls.**

Syaoran then replied.

**Just giv me a call. U x hv 2 talk coz mayb da kidnaprs r sumwhre near u.**

**20sec is enuf 2 locate u k.**

**ill b there. Dun worry k.**

Then, I called him. He picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Sakura, wait for 20 seconds ok", I heard Syaoran's voice. It was such a relief to hear his voice.

10 more seconds to go. Suddenly, the door of the warehouse was opened.

'I must not let myself be like this. I must fight my way out from here, from them', I told myself.

**Normal POV**

Then, Sakura tried to hide the phone's light by covering the phone with her skirt. 2 men came toward her.

"So, you woke up already huh? You must be excited to see Syaoran tomorrow don't you? I'll ruin your face in front of him tomorrow. Ms Ming must be happy to see that", one of the man spoke.

"Yes, I am surely would be pleased to see that. Or maybe I should kill you? Oh wait. I don't do that kind of work. They will. This is what you got for messing up with me. And after this, stay away from Syaoran. He is mine", Kay said and then she slapped Sakura.

"What's with the slap? Oh, hello. If I stay away from him, how am I supposed to do all the tons of work in the office huh? Even if I quit, there will always be the 3 months notice. Plus, I won't quit the job. I'm not like you. If I want to buy a pair of Jimmy Choo's, I will save a lot amount of money first because I want to use my own money to buy them. But for you, it's easy. Just take the money that your parents gave you and just go and buy them. You know what, this is so annoying! My shoes are dusty, my Lesportsac is taken and my shopping spree is taken away too! What else do you want from me?! Haven't you got it enough? Plus! Don't you know anymore guys other than Mr Li? He's not the only guy on earth, you know. Get a life!" Sakura told Kay in a very annoyed tone.

"You do have the guts to talk to me like that. You talked a lot. I hate you'", Kay told Sakura.

"So what? The feeling is mutual. Whoever loves you, it's a miracle", Sakura replied.

"Shut up", one of the man told Sakura and pointed a gun on her head.

"No, you, shut up! You kill me, I'll haunt your life forever. It's a curse from me and my family for the three of you", Sakura told them.

With that, she quickly raised her arm, grabbed that men's right hand, she stood up and twisted the man down on the floor, on top of Kay and she managed to take the gun with her.

The other man pointed a gun to her but Sakura managed to shoot his left leg. Then, Sakura quickly ran away from that warehouse with a gun on her right hand and her mobile phone on her left hand. Then, a group of men chased her. As she ran she spotted a very familiar car. It was XC90 Volvo.

Sakura tried to shoot them with the gun but then, the gun seemed to be stuck.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to use this thing?" Sakura thought.

Then, she got a better idea. She threw the gun quickly to the men behind her. And it hit one of the men. One of them collapsed, injured from the gun threw by Sakura.

Then, Sakura saw a man running towards her from the front. And he looked like Syaoran.

'It is Syaoran', Sakura thought.

Suddenly, 3 men behind her managed to grab her arm. Sakura, who had learned aikido martial arts, pulled one of the men's arms and twisted all three of them down in one movement. Sakura was running towards Syaoran and then, a few gunshots were heard. One of the men tried to shot Sakura but all of the shots didn't hit her.

Then, Syaoran took out his gun and shot that man's right hand which was holding the gun and that man let go of the gun.

Suddenly, another gunshot was heard.

"Run!" Syaoran told Sakura.

Then, Sakura looked at him. Suddenly Sakura saw Syaoran fell down on his knees, his left hand clutching his chest. Blood spread on his white shirt. Sakura quickly came to him and support him so he wouldn't hit the floor hard.

"Go!" Syaoran told Sakura.

"No! I won't!" Sakura told him and she took his gun and shot at the group of men.

A few of the shots hit the men. A few seconds later, the police came and pointed their gun on the group of men. The group of men surrendered, defeated by the police force.

Then, a helicopter was heard from above.

The helicopter landed on the wide space there and the crew took Syaoran and Sakura inside the helicopter.

Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand the whole time on the helicopter. Syaoran's hand was getting colder and colder.

Both of them were brought to the nearest hospital there which was less than five minutes from the warehouse area.

* * *

**The Hospital**

When they reached the hospital, Syaoran was immediately brought to the emergency room. Sakura on the other hand was brought to a room and a doctor checked whether she was injured or anything. Sakura wasn't injured at all. So, the doctor asked the nurse to bring Sakura to the washroom to clean her self up from the blood and all.

After that, Sakura sat on the couch in the waiting room of the emergency room. A few moments later, the whole of Syaoran's family members came into the room.

Yelan sat next to Sakura and hugged Sakura.

"Syaoran, he-", was all Sakura could say and then she burst into tears. She was holding her tears since she saw him fell down on his knees.

"Don't worry, a Li will survive no matter what. He will be fine, trust me", Yelan told Sakura as she hugged Sakura and patted her back.

* * *

**Shieri's note: hope u guys love it! i know its short! T.T well, i think its better than not writing at all ne? do review ok!! onegaishimasu!!**

**jya! matta raishyu!!**

**shieri wa power!**


	14. Yakusoku

**shieri's note: konnichiwa! minna san ogenki desuka? i am back with the latest chapter of this fic!! hope you guys gonna love it!!**

**i would like to thank all readers and reviewers!! thank you so much!!**

**lotsa thanks to:**

**Syaoran Dante**

**Luvinlife08**

**KibumiWong**

**Puasluoma**

**darkstarofice**

**animefan88tv**

**StarAngel02**

**Broken Witch**

**lhaine07**

**michiko14****anime**

**Cass-eeee**

**Maantje**

**MEbabydevil**

**dilly-sammas ****luver**

**rena4u**

**horsegirl20**

**rondallgurl**

**muralia LDRM**

**fullmoon()**

**rosereamer101**

**shmnMrsa**

**Joanns**

**nightskyxangel**

**Black-Sakura27**

**hope all of you would enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

There were three men chasing after me and I was running as fast as I could. But then, they managed to grab my arm. Then, one of them accidentally stepped on my Chanel heels. I turned to him furiously.

"Excuse me? NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY SHOES," I said, looking at the guy who stepped on my heels with the eyes of a lion. Oook… scratch that. A lioness.

Then, I flipped over that guy and kicked the other two on their head. As the other two stumbled on the ground, I pushed the shoe-stepper on the floor and pushed his head harder onto the ground, with my right hand stretching his right arm to the back, my knees on his left hand which was bent to his back and I was on top of him.

"NOBODY MESS WITH MY SHOES!" I told him.

"What is wrong with you, woman? They are just shoes!" that man told me.

"They are not just shoes! THEY ARE MY NEW CHANEL HEELS!!" I told him and then I kicked his back then, I ran away from them hurriedly.

As I ran a few bullets flew passed me. Suddenly I realised that I was holding a gun. I tried to pull the trigger but the gun seemed stuck. Then, I couldn't think of any other way to attack the gunshots back other than to throw the gun to one of the shooters. I was lucky that the gun actually hit one of the guys. He fell hard and I'm sure he was unconscious by when the gun hit his head. I was not sure how many of them were there chasing after me but I am sure they were more than four.

Then, I saw a silhouette of a man running towards her from the front. And he looked like Syaoran.

'It is Syaoran', I thought.

Suddenly, 2 men behind her managed to grab her arm. I, who had learned aikido martial arts, pulled one of the men's arms and twisted all three of them down in one movement. I was running towards Syaoran and then, a few gunshots were heard. One of the men tried to shot me but all of the shots didn't hit me.

Then, Syaoran took out his gun and shot that man's right hand which was holding the gun and that man let go of the gun.

Suddenly, another gunshot was heard.

"Run!" Syaoran told me.

Then, I looked at him. Suddenly I saw Syaoran fell down on his knees, his left hand clutching his chest. Blood spread on his white shirt. I quickly came to him and support him so he wouldn't hit the floor hard.

"Go!" Syaoran told me.

"No! I won't!" I told him, took his gun and shot at the group of men.

A few of the shots hit the men. A few seconds later, the police came and pointed their gun on the group of men. The group of men surrendered, defeated by the police force.

Then, I was in the hospital. I was walking towards Syaoran's room. He was no longer in the intensive care unit but he was still unconscious. I entered the room and I saw him lying on the bed peacefully.

"Good morning Syaoran", I said to the figure which was still lying on the bed, eyes closed and I was hoping that those eyes would open and look at me.

Then, I sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at him. After that, I looked at the medical monitor. I saw his heart rate was quite normal that time. So, I held his left hand. It was cold and it was getting colder. Suddenly, the monitor alarm beeped loudly.

'Oh my god. This is not happening', I thought as I looked at the monitor, his heart rate was decreasing.

"DOCTOR!!" I shouted from that room and pressed the emergency button.

Then, the doctor and nurses rushed into the room and one of the nurses asked me to wait outside. While I was on my way out of that room, I heard a long beep from the monitor.

"No, this is not happening. He promised me", I told myself.

"He promised me he won't leave me. It's ok, I trust him. He won't break his promises", I said to myself, standing on the other side of that room's door, hoping that Syaoran will survive.

'A Li will survive no matter what. Wait. Isn't that what mother told me? Why do his heart rates go down? His heart is ok isn't it? He was shot, not having a heart attack. How come I'm at the hospital? How did I get here? Why am I feeling dizzy? Oh man, I'm in a dream. Come on Sakura! Open up your eyes! I don't want to be in this dream anymore. Come on, wake up!' I told myself as I realised that I was in a dream. (A/N: remember the part when she was drunk and she said that she was stuck in a dream? Well, this happened to me most of the time in my dream. it is quite scary. i hate it when it happens. dont you?)

**Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes opened and she gasped for air. Her right hand was searching for Syaoran on the other side of the bed. Then, she turned around only to find that Syaoran was not there. She also realised that her pillow was damp.

'So it's true. It's not just a dream. I must go see him now', Sakura thought and she sat up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was the little kids. They entered the room. Xuan Chi climbed the bed and sat in front of Sakura, so was the others. Then, he gave Sakura a bouquet of lilies.

"Don't worry, papa will be alright. We all know he will", Xuan Chi told Sakura.

"Yeah, he will. Thanks", Sakura said and she group hugged them.

With that, the children went out of the room and Sakura was getting herself ready to go visit Syaoran. Later, Sakura walked down the grand staircase and she looked at the vase full of flowers. Then, she noticed that there was something wrong with the flower arrangement in the vase. There was a huge chunk of flowers seemed to be missing from its place. Then, she looked at the lily bouquet in her left hand and she smiled.

* * *

**At the hospital**

'Maybe I should buy a cup of coffee first', Sakura thought as she walked past a coffee shop.

After Sakura bought 3 cups of coffee, she went out of the coffee shop, bringing the coffee in the tray and was going to Syaoran's room. Suddenly, someone stopped in front of her. That place was pretty quiet as no one was using that hallway at that time.

"Well, well, who do we have here. The goodie girl Kinomoto. Seemed you are still with him. Haven't you learned a lesson? I said stay away from Syaoran", Kay said.

"I am too tired to talk to you. Later", Sakura replied and she continued walking.

"That is not the way to talk to me, bitch", Kay said, stopping Sakura by grabbing her shoulder.

"Not important to me. I'm tired, go and find someone else to mess up with", Sakura told her.

Next, Kay smacked the tray which Sakura was holding and the coffee fell. Unfortunately, some coffee spilled on Sakura's Miu Miu flower design wedge heels.

"Oops! Sorry", Kay said mockingly.

"This time, you've gone too far", Sakura told her.

"Oh, really? How about you, stealing Syaoran from me?" Kay replied and then she pushed Sakura's shoulder.

"I did not steal him from anyone. He's not even yours", Sakura replied.

Then, Kay pushed Sakura on the ground. Sakura, who was still didn't have much energy, fell on the floor. Kay was on top of Sakura and she was strangling Sakura. To avoid being murdered, Sakura used all of her strength left to flip Kay aside, stretched her hand to the back and pushed her knees on Kay's back.

"This is what you get when you messed up with my shoes", Sakura told Kay.

After that, Kay pushed Sakura with her body and Kay strangled pulled Sakura's hair.

Suddenly, two men came and caught Kay. Then, Yelan came into the scene.

"So this is the real you huh, Ching?" Yelan spoke, helping Sakura to stand up.

Both Sakura and Kay looked at Yelan.

"This is not what you think it is. I can explain-", Kay said and she was cut of by Yelan.

"There is nothing more to be explained as I already know what you did to Sakura. If you do anything to her or anyone in my family again, you'll get something from me. You do know I could charge you on planning of murder, because of what you did to Sakura. So, don't you ever think of disturbing my family ever again, I warned you. Go now. You are not fit to be with my son", Yelan told Kay.

With that, Kay left that hospital.

"Thank you, mother", Sakura thanked Yelan.

"No problem. We are family, aren't we?" Yelan replied.

"You reminds me of mum", Sakura told her and she hugged Yelan tightly.

"We are best friends. You know, BFF. That's why", Yelan replied.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to clean your shoes first and then we could go to Syaoran's room", Yelan said.

"It's ok, the shoes can wait. Let's go to his room first ne?" Sakura replied and smiled.

"Are you sure you are okay with that shoes? I heard what you said about messing up with your shoes just now", Yelan said.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it. The shoes can wait", Sakura said.

So, both of them walked to Syaoran's room and they were followed by the two men who were Yelan's bodyguard.

* * *

**At Syaoran's room in the hospital**

Sakura and Yelan entered the room. All of Syaoran's nephews and nieces were there too. Some of them made a few origami of birds. Sakura walked towards Syaoran and she looked at him. Then, she looked at the medical monitor to see his heart rate and all.

'I'm glad that everything is ok. Glad that he is fine and his hand is warm', Sakura thought as she was holding Syaoran's left hand.

Later, the others were going to go back home.

"Sakura, are you sure you are going to be alright taking care of him all by yourself? You went back home after Syaoran was admitted and it was around 5 am and you are here again at 3pm. Seemed like you need more rest dear", Sheifa told Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm used to have a little time to rest. I'll be alright. You can go home and rest now, you know. You have been here since 4 am this morning. You need rest too", Sakura replied.

"Ok then, take care. If you need anything, just call us, ok?" Sheifa said.

"Yeah, sure", Sakura replied.

"Just to inform you, Syaoran's bodyguards are here too. 4 of them. I'm sure you know them. If you need help or something, they would be glad to help you", Yelan told Sakura.

"Thanks, see you later", Sakura said.

And so, all of them including the children left the hospital.

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Where am I? Wait a minute. This is the dining hall. I'm already at home?' Syaoran thought as he sat on the chair but the chair seemed to be a little bit high for him. So he had to jump a little bit to sit on it.

"Hello brother, glad to see you're fine", a boy, who's age about 10 years old who was sitting on the chair next to Syaoran's spoke.

The boy had almost the same features as Syaoran.

"Xiao Meng? Is that really you?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, it is me. Why, you already forgot about me?" that boy said.

"No, of course not! How can I forget about you? You're in my mind everyday. I missed you. Where have you been? Why didn't you come back home? I've got no one to play with. It's no fun to play alone, you know", Syaoran said.

"I'm sorry, little brother. I've got to go that time and then I couldn't come back home. I'm sorry", Xiao Meng said.

"It's ok. I've waited you for so long and now that you're here, that's good isn't it? We can play together! I missed you so much!" Syaoran said and he hugged Xiao Meng tightly.

"I missed you too. Thank you for visiting me every time you come back to Hong Kong, Syaoran. I am very happy. You're the best brother I ever had", Xiao Meng said.

"I am your only brother", Syaoran told him.

"Yeah, you are. How are mother, father and our sisters are doing?" Xiao Meng asked.

"They are fine. Sisters are crazy as usual", Syaoran replied.

"Haha. Some things just can't be changed huh? You seemed happier now", Xiao Meng said.

"Yeah, of course, you are here now! There is no reason for me of not getting happier! I've been wishing everyday to see you and now you are here!" Syaoran said excitedly.

"But this is just for a while. I'm not going to be here for long. So do you", Xiao Meng told him.

"What do you mean? Can't I just follow you?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course you can't. There is a girl who's keeping her faith on you waiting for you. Plus, unlike me, your time hasn't come yet", Xiao Meng replied.

"Who's she? What time? What happened to me?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"You'll know soon enough", Xiao Meng said and he slowly vanished in the thin air.

"Brother, please don't go now. I want to be with you for a little longer at least", Syaoran said.

"I'm sorry, I can't. The time is up. Don't worry about me, okay. Be happy, go on with your life. And remember what you promised her", Xiao Meng said and he vanished completely.

Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes were blinded by a very bright light.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura was looking at the monitor again. Suddenly, she saw Syaoran's heart rate was getting slower and the monitor was beeping fast and loudly. Sakura quickly pressed the red emergency buzzer to call the doctors. She even called for help and two of the bodyguards came into the room quickly. Then, the monitor's beep changed to a long beep sound.

'No, no. This is not real. There must be a mistake. Maybe the monitor is already broken or something and it hasn't been fixed yet. He promised me he won't leave me, right? It's okay. I trust him', Sakura positively thought.

Suddenly, Sakura heard the doctor laughed.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked herself.

Then, the doctor said, "There is nothing to be worried about. The pulse detector was detached from his skin. He's fine". The doctor smiled.

"Thanks", Sakura told the doctor.

A few moments later, Sakura was sitting on the edge of the right hand side of the bed.

"You better keep your promise otherwise I'll kill you. Okay, that's weird. Ha! Otherwise I'll kill you in the afterlife", Sakura told Syaoran who was still in the unconscious state.

Suddenly, Sakura's left hand was squeezed by Syaoran's left hand lightly.

"Oh my god. Syaoran", Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes were blinking.

**Syaoran's POV**

I tried to open my eyes but the lights were too bright so, I had to blink a few times before I could see anything. Sakura was in front of me. Her hand was in my hand. I couldn't think of any word that time, so I just smiled at her.

"You woke up", Sakura said and I just smiled at her.

"Everything I want the world to be, is now coming true especially for me, and the reason is clear", I suddenly sang that part of the 'Top Of The World' song, sat up and looked at her and she smiled.

"It's because you are here, you're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen", I continued the song but not by singing and I looked into Sakura's beautiful and mesmerizing emerald eyes deeply.

"You seemed very happy. Glad to see you happy", Sakura told me but I know that she must be wondering why the hell I sang that song so sudden.

"That song crossed my mind when I see you here. Sakura, did I keep my promise to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you did. You kept your promise. Thank you so much. Thank you so much for saving me and I'm sorry you are hurt", Sakura told me and I could see that her eyes were already teary.

"Don't worry about it. Come here", I said, offering her a hug and she hugged me. Then, I pulled her closer and her tears fell down as she sobbed quietly on my shoulder.

'Thank you for waiting for me, Sakura', I thought.

* * *

**shieri's note: so... how was it? do tell me ok? the review button is only a few clicks away from here. XD please review ok!! **

**love all of you!**

**oxox**

**bang! shieri wa power!**


	15. Is This For Real?

**Shieri's note: hi! told you im going to update soooooon. at least not a week. so, thanks for still reading my fic. thank you thank you thank you!! he he he he he he**

**and my upmost thanks are for:**

**CherryxXxBlossom**

**Syaoran Dante**

**puasluoma**

**rosedreamer101**

**lhaine07**

**4everfanfic**

**Black-Sakura27**

**rondallagurl**

**animefan88tv-lovelycomplex ... tegoshi and massuda sang the song of it rite?**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Ruby Orchard**

**Kyria hyuuga**

**stupidityisntalwaystheanswer**

**Stormfire Aria**

**Cute Sherry**

**and shmnMrsa!!**

**thank you!!**

**oxox**

**shieri wa power!-- do review after this ok! enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Here I am, lying down on the green grass in the middle of the garden and in front of the beautiful fountain, watching the clouds in the blue sky. It has been a week since Syaoran was admitted into the hospital. Today is our last day in Hong Kong because tomorrow morning, we'll be going back to Japan. Everything has been taken care of. The police report and all. Syaoran on the other hand has recovered amazingly fast', I thought.

The thought of Syaoran singing when he woke up the first time at the hospital still made me laughed. He knew how to joke although he rarely laughs.

Later, I saw Syaoran was coming towards me. Then, he lied down next to me, looking at the sky as well.

"Saving every detail of your experience in Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, kind of. And the best memory is that when you sang that song. And it was the first thing you did when you woke up at the hospital. Historical, I've never seen that side of you before but it's ok as long as you're happy", I replied.

"Yeah, I was very happy that time especially seeing you waiting for me to wake up. Thank you", he said.

"Well, you almost died, trying to save me. It's at least I could do for you", I told him.

"You worried too much. The bullet doesn't even hit any of my vital organs", he told me.

"That's not worrying too much you know. You are the one who worried too much. You called me 60 times when I was kidnapped", I said.

"Right… So, Sakura, what if one day, I die suddenly?" Syaoran asked.

"Choy, choy, choy! You are a Chinese and you say things like this?" I replied.

"Oh come on, just answer it. I'm not superstitious", he said.

"Fine. If you die one day, erm… wait let me think", I told him.

After a few minutes of thinking.

"Well, I don't know. I've never thought about it. Why?" I asked.

"Just curious", he replied.

"You know what, I met my brother in my dream last time in the hospital, before I woke up. I was very happy to see him. I asked him why can't I go with him. Then, he said there's a girl, who had her faith on me, waiting for me. Then, he said go on with my life and remember what I promised her. I think I got myself an admirer", Syaoran said, looking at me and he smiled.

"Dream on, Syaoran", I told him, turned my head away from him and looked at the sky again.

Later, we were just lying down there, watching the clouds and the beautiful blue sky. No conversations were needed to feel accompanied.

* * *

**Inside Syaoran's closet**

**Syaoran's POV**

'Should I wait for the right time to tell her? But when? God, help me', I thought.

I was packing my things that time. Well, some of my things. I only brought back home one bag. Sakura was still packing her things. I remembered she brought only three suitcases when she came here. But now, she got four suitcases to bring back to Japan.

"Wow, just adding one more suitcase huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. That would be enough. Just for the shoes and clothes I bought here. I didn't go shop that much this time. Haveto save my money", Sakura replied.

"I see. Saving money to buy a car?" I asked.

"No, for something else", she replied.

"Shoes?" I asked.

"…" she didn't answered me.

"Shoes it is then. Erm talking about shoes, I heard that my position is higher than shoes now huh?" I told her and smugged.

"I have no idea on anything like that", Sakura replied, avoiding my eye contact.

"Are you sure? Mother said otherwise", I said.

Then, she looked down to hide her face which was getting redder.

"Good girl", I told her as I placed my right hand on her head.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, annoyed.

Then, I laughed seeing her annoyed. Well, I didn't bully her isn't it? So, it's ok I guess.

Later, I saw she smiled when she saw me laughing at her. Uh-oh.

"Having a fun time, do we?" she said. Then, she smacked my left arm very hard. And I really meant it, very VERY hard. It even left a red mark on my arm.

"Yeah, it WAS fun. Wow, you can hit that hard", I told her and she smiled happily.

"Serve you right!" Sakura said mischievously.

So, I stood up and said, "You want a fight again, huh?"

"Eh-he-he-he", Sakura laughed nervously.

Next, she ran out of the closet quickly and she went downstairs. Me, of course I chased her until both of us reached the swimming pool at the backyard of my house.

She was running around the pool, avoiding me. Then, I grabbed her left arm, pulled her towards me and picked up her petite body. She was struggling in my arms.

"Let me go! Put me down! Syaoran! Let me go!" she shouted at me as she struggled to release herself.

"Ok, I'll put you down", I told her and I was throwing her into the pool.

As I was throwing her into the pool, she out her arms around my neck and because of the momentum that she had, I was brought into the pool with her as well.

"This is for you for throwing me into the pool!" she said as she splashed me with water.

Then, I splashed her with water and laughed evilly.

"Syaoran!! Must I remind you that I'm wearing a sundress?! I'm wearing a dress for heaven's sake!! And you threw me into this pool!! YOU ARE SOOO PERVERTED!!" she yelled at my ears.

"Wow. High pitch", I said as I covered my ears with my hands.

"Urgh!! Here!" Sakura said and then she smacked my left arm again.

"Ouch", I said and I clutched my shirt, on the chest and with my face was in pain.

"Oh my god. Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned and shocked.

"I've told you before you should get more rest. You shouldn't be running or lifting up heavy things, you know. Come on. Let's go", Sakura told me as she placed her left arm around my waist to help me to walk out of the swimming pool.

When both of us were already out of the swimming pool, she took the towel on the bench which were placed by the maid for them. Then, she wrapped the towel around my shoulders and then wrapped the other towel on herself.

"Thank you", I told her, pinched her left cheek and laughed.

Yes, I was just kidding with her about my chest hurt in the swimming pool. You've got to see her facial expression. Priceless.

"SYAORAN LI!! I hate you!" she shouted.

"Oh come on, it's not everyday I could see the concerned face of yours. I love it", I told her as I place my right arm on her shoulders as we were walking to my room.

We entered my room and we looked at each other.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first!" Sakura said quickly, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey! I want to use the bathroom first!" I said.

"First come first serve!" she said.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 9.30 pm and the children still haven't sleep yet. Their reasons for sleeping late that night was because they wanted to spend some more time with Sakura and Syaoran. After all, it was Sakura and Syaoran's last night over there before they went back to Japan.

Before this, Sakura was the one who reads them stories but that night, Syaoran too read them the story. The story was sleeping beauty. One of the girls chose that story and it was not their first time though. Oh well, they just loved that story.

After Syaoran and Sakura finished reading them the story, Sze Mei asked a question.

"Papa, if mama is the princess, then you'll be the prince who's going to save her right?" Sze Mei asked.

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran asked.

"Then, the fairytale is real", Sze Mei replied.

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you saved the one you truly loved, just like the prince did. Well, you did saved mama. And then, both of you will live happily ever after. Hopefully", she replied.

"Aaahhh… that…", Syaoran said, scratching his head. Both of him and Sakura sweat dropped.

Later, Syaoran and Sakura had done getting the children to sleep.

* * *

**In Syaoran's room.**

Sakura was looking at the stars at the balcony and then, she was accompanied by Syaoran.

"I'm going to miss this view", Sakura said.

"Yeah, me too. Sakura, could you promise me one thing?" Syaoran asked.

"What's the promise?" she asked.

"Well, after we go back to Japan, I really appreciate it if when it's not during office hour, you are like this. You know, not seeing me as your boss because maybe when we're back in Japan, we might be very busy and don't have much time to spend together like when we're here. Could you promise me that?" Syaoran told Sakura.

"Yeah, when it's not during office hour, I'll be like this seeing you as a regular guy and not my boss. I promised", Sakura replied.

'I promised not to make you feel alone anymore', Sakura thought.

"Yakusoku", Syaoran said.

"Haii. Yakusoku", Sakura replied.

Later, Sakura was going to bed. Suddenly Syaoran pulled her and embraced her. Sakura was shocked. But then, she put her arms around his shoulders. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sakura, can I have you forever?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he was still embracing her.

And what was in Sakura's mind was just… crickets… crickets sound and flying turtles? She was shocked. What do you expect??

"I mean will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was still shocked. Oh well, Syaoran knew that she would be shocked. But he didn't expect it to be that long.

"I love you and I mean it. And I really really love you, Sakura Kinomoto", Syaoran told her, she was still in his arms.

"I. I don't really know what to say. I mean, I thought there's no way you gonna like me or anything. I mean, yeah, sure. God this is so sudden. I mean yes, erm, what am I supposed to answer?" Sakura said.

"A yes would be just enough", he told her, chuckled.

And then, Syaoran looked into her sparkling emerald eyes and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Later, they broke the kiss and Sakura said, "I love you too, Syaoran Li"

"What? Really? Is this for real?" Syaoran asked happily and excitedly.

"Yes", Sakura replied, sweat dropped.

"Wow, I'm the happiest man on earth!!" he said.

Sakura just smiled at him thinking that he was more excited and happier than a child who got a Christmas present.

**shieri's note: so... how was it?? tell me in the review ok!! please... oh, if u dun understand some of the foreign words... feel free to message me or review! **

**lotsa luv! oxox**

**yamapi forever!**

**shieri wa power! **


	16. One Night

**shieri's note: hi! ooooo well... this is really sad. really. coz this is the last chapter of this story... T.T i hope you guys gonna love it!! thank you for reading my story from chap 1 till this last chapter!! do review!**

**and big thank for those who has been sending me reviews and all! thank you!! **

**thanks to:**

**4everfanfic**

**rondallagurl**

**lhaine07**

**Syaoran Dante**

**Black-Sakura27**

**rosedreamer101**

**Suyi**

**puasluoma**

**AngelEmCuti**

**angelcool**

**maleesha**

**KibumiWong**

**tennislover431**

**animefan88tv-lovely complex**

**StarAngel02**

**animelover0328**

**ShmnMrsa**

**thanks for all of your support till this very day!! love u guys!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Life has become more hectic. This is life after all. It has been 3 months since we came back to Tokyo. I don't think I'm the only one who is tired. Syaoran is too. I can see his I'm-lack-of-sleep-eyes. Oh well, both of us got that anyway. So… it has been 3 months now since we became an item and it is still being kept as a secret. Oh, that. How am I supposed to tell Tomoyo about it? If I told her 3 months ago, she would be following me and Syaoran everywhere with her Handycam. I bet she would be mad at me for not telling her about it yet', I thought as I was packing my things, getting ready to go back home from the office.

Yeah, me, as Syaoran's girlfriend, it was a secret that we kept from everyone. We didn't display any affection in the public. We did go out lunch together, but it's not a date. We didn't even go out for movies like any other couples would do. But then, I'm happy with it. You know, keep it simple. Sometimes we work until late night in the office, but its fun. That's how we spend our time together although we were working that time. Workaholic? Erm, maybe just a little bit, ne? Date… We never had a real date before. Maybe someday, after Tomoyo and the others know about us.

In 3 months, I could see that Syaoran was getting happier. He was learning on how to control his anger in the 3 months. He was getting better then. Sometimes I saw him, smiling a little bit. He was in the process of letting go of his past. I know it was not easy for him but within 3 months, he has become better a little bit. I'm glad he was. I'm proud of him.

My life changed a little bit since the incident in Hong Kong. Syaoran became paranoid whenever I came to work or go back home by public transportation alone. He insisted to give me a lift everyday but then, I refused to. I didn't want to trouble him by making come to my apartment everyday to fetch me and all. So, I told him that if I were to go back home from the office at late night, then, he can give me a lift back home. He then, was defeated by my stubbornness. Later, he gave me a small bottle of pepper spray. And if you think that Syaoran was paranoid, guess what, mother was even more paranoid than him. Mother even insisted to hire a bodyguard for me. After 3 days of convincing her that I'll be alright by myself, she finally agreed with me. All of them are very caring. But then, I was not the one who was shot. Syaoran was.

"Sakura, you ready?" Syaoran asked, walking towards my table. As usual, his necktie was already loose and all. I still liked that look of his.

"Yeah, all done. Let's go", I told him.

So, we he drove me back home. While we were still in his beloved black and shiny X5 BMW, suddenly it rained heavily.

"Oh my god, where does this rain came from?" I said.

"From the clouds of course, dear", Syaoran replied.

I sweat dropped.

"Oh man, how are you supposed to drive in this condition? We can't even see the road in front of us", I said.

"It's ok. Don't worry, we'll reach your home in a few kilometres", he replied.

A few minutes later, we reached my apartment and it was still raining heavily.

"Syao-kun, come on, let's wait for the rain to stop at my apartment, ne? It's dangerous for you to go back home in this heavy rain", I told him.

"Now who's the one being paranoid?" Syaoran said.

"I'm just worried Syao kun", I told him.

"I'm feeling so proud right now. You worried about me", he said with the proud, happy and delightful expression on his face.

Then, I smacked his left arm playfully.

"Come on. Let's go and park this car first", I said.

"Yeah", Syaoran replied.

Later, he parked the car at the parking lot and both of us walked to my apartment.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo wouldn't mind you're coming tonight", I told him.

"Of course. I bet she would be carrying her video cam until I go back home", Syaoran said.

"Yeah. Possibly", I said.

Then, we reached the top most floor and both of us entered my apartment. I thought Tomoyo was alone at home. Seemed Eriol was in my apartment as well.

"Sakura!! I see you brought someone back home", Tomoyo said and her Handycam popped out from nowhere and she was filming me and Syaoran as well.

"Where did that Handycam came from?!" I asked shocked.

"I'm always with my Handycam, darling!" she replied, still filming us.

"He's stuck. The rain is too heavy. Can't even see the road", I told Tomoyo.

"I see, well, I don't mind. He can spend a night here if he wanted to you know and then there'll be more Saku Syao moments!!" Tomoyo told me excitedly.

Syaoran, Eriol and I fell anime style.

A few hours of waiting and after 3 mugs of hot chocolate (A/N: mmm yummy!) were emptied by Syaoran, the rain still heavy.

"The rain hasn't stop yet. Why don't you just spend a night here? And then, tomorrow, early in the morning, you can go back home and changed", I suggested.

"Okay, if it's okay for Tomoyo", Syaoran said.

"Of course it's a BIG okay! You have no idea how much Saku Syao moments I could get!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.

"Ok then, Syaoran can take the guest room ne?" I said.

"Oh, about that. Why don't you guys just share a room? Eriol will be sleeping in that room", Tomoyo said.

"Why don't both of them just share the guest room?" I suggested.

"Sakura, they are guys. They don't share a room with another guy", Tomoyo said.

"Wait. Didn't you and Eriol like sleep together like usually?" I asked Tomoyo.

"Didn't you and Syaoran used to sleep together in Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Well, we did but that's in Hong Kong. You and Eriol are engaged, so, it's ok to sleep together. Asked Eriol to go to your room", I said.

"Ok. Ok. The guest room is now full with my clothes, dresses and anything that I designed. You can't even find the bed", Tomoyo told me.

"I see. Ok then", I said.

So, all of us went to bed at about 11.00 pm. It was a tiring day for me. So, I was asleep right after I had my shower and changed into my pyjamas. Syaoran was looking outside the window while I was getting myself to sleep. He was looking at the dark rainy sky. I wonder why he looked at the sky every night before he went to sleep. After that, I knew he slept next to me but right after he lay down, I fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning.**

I woke up and switched off the alarm on my phone. Then, with my eyes half opened and by using my right hand, I search for Syaoran next to me. But then, the side next to me was empty. Where was he? So, I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around my room. There are still no signs of Syaoran. Perhaps he has gone back home.

Then, I stood up, and walked towards the window and then I saw Syaoran, lying on the floor, sleeping.

"Syaoran, get up. Why did you slept on the floor?" I asked.

"Erm? Good morning Sakura chan. Huh? Why? You kicked me out of the bed last night", Syaoran said, sleepily.

"Oh my god. Really? Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah – yawn-. I'm fine. Don't worry. Remind me to order a custom made bed when we got married ok? Bigger than king size bed", Syaoran said sleepily. And then, he realized what he just said. My cheeks were getting hot on his statement and he turned into shades of red.

"KAWAII!!" Tomoyo squealed, unshockingly she was carrying her Handycam.

"So, when are you going to propose her huh, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran whose head was facing down.

"Dear, please don't ruin their wonderful morning time together, ok. Let's put your Handycam somewhere else first, ok?" Eriol told Tomoyo.

"But, Saku Syao moments…", Tomoyo pouted with the puppy look.

Eriol looked at her in the eyes and placed his right arm around her waist and brought Tomoyo out of my room.

"Wow. The power of Eriol sama", I said.

"Yeah, that's just WOW. Can't believe he could do that", Syaoran said, amazed.

Later, Sakura got herself ready and then followed Syaoran to his apartment and then they went to work together.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

'Yes, everything has been taken care of. What I have to do now is just to call her and asked her to dress up tomorrow evening', I thought as I dialled Sakura's number.

After 4 rings, the phone was picked up.

"Syao kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hey, you sounds so cheerful today. Let me guess. Bought a new pair of shoes?" I asked.

"Eh-heh-he. Erm, Tomoyo and I went out to the mall today. That's all", she replied trying to avoid answering my question. I've told her not to buy so many shoes in a month. She said she wanted to save her money to buy a pair of Jimmy Choo's. So, I told her to save her money, don't spend it so much on other shoes if she wanted to buy her dream shoes using her own money.

"I see. Oh. Sakura, are you free tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" She said.

"Well, just dress up for tomorrow evening ok? I'll pick you up at 5.30 pm tomorrow", I told her.

"For?" she asked.

"For something", I replied.

"Ok. 5.30 then", she said.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow. Bye", I said.

"Yeah, bye", she replied. And before she hung up the phone I could hear Tomoyo was asking her 'what 5.30 tomorrow?'.

* * *

**At Sakura's apartment.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura was getting her self ready. She didn't know what to wear at first but then, she decided to wear a Karen Millen's deep red silk georgette draped dress which ends above her knees with a soft bow detail. She also wore a pair of light red satin and patent round toe court with 10cm high black gloss heel, and patent ankle strap with a light red clutch to match the shoes. Her hair was let down, curly a little bit. And the only jewellery that she wore was the necklace that Syaoran gave her. Well, she did wear it everyday.

A simple and light make up complete her for that evening. Before she walked out of her room, she looked at herself on the mirror.

"What a beautiful pair of shoes", she said.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Syao Kun!" she answered the phone.

"I'm down here", he said.

"Ok, I'm coming now", she replied and flipped back her phone and put it into her clutch.

"Tomoyo! I'm going out now!" Sakura told Tomoyo who was in her room, getting herself ready to go out that evening.

"Okay, see you girl!" Tomoyo said.

So, Sakura went out of her home, went down by the elevator to the lobby. Then, she saw Syaoran was coming towards her. He looked a little bit formal with the attire that he put on. Except that he didn't wear his necktie. When he saw Sakura, he was speechless. He was mesmerized by her at that time. Sakura saw his expression and she frowned.

"May I lead the way?" he asked her when he saw she was frowning as he offered her his left arm.

"Sure, thanks. Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her right arm around his.

"You'll see", he replied as both of them went into the black Rolls Royce Phantom and Syaoran's driver drove the car.

"So, tell me, how many cars do you have actually?" Sakura asked.

"Erm, a few of them", Syaoran replied innocently.

"Yeah, right, a few of them and you told me not to spend so much money on shoes", Sakura said.

"Well, you need to save your money to buy your dream shoes using your own money, right?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, you're right. I want buy them using my own money so badly", Sakura said.

"Don't worry. You could buy them soon", Syaoran said.

A few minutes later, they reached Ginza.

The car stopped near an Italian restaurant called as Enoteca Pinchiorri.

They walked to restaurant.

"Good evening, sir", the host greeted.

"Good evening. Reservation under Li", Syaoran told the host.

"Aa, Mr Li Syaoran. Follow me please", the host said as he led the way to their table.

"We are having dinner here?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yes and let's call it our first real date", Syaoran told her.

"Okay, thanks Syao kun", Sakura said and smiled at him.

After they had ordered their food, they continued talking to each other about their school life and so on. The air of the restaurant was filled with music being played by the quartet.

Syaoran told Sakura about his life in a private boy school in Japan. He said that he was okay with his schoolmates but he was not close with them. The only person he was closed to there was Eriol. Sakura on the other hand told him about her school life. She was a captain cheerleader in her school's squad.

Later, their foods arrived. They ate and continue on talking about themselves. Syaoran also told Sakura about how he kept his sorrow for a long time.

And then while they were eating, something flashed in his mind.

'Man, I forgot about the flowers and we are already finishing. Oh man, I shouldn't have been nervous about this thing! This is just a date!' Syaoran thought as he slapped himself mentally.

Well, the flowers that he was thinking about was a bouquet of red roses that was supposed to be given to her earlier. Unfortunately, it seemed that he left the flower inside the car.

Before their dessert came, the dance floor of that restaurant then was filled with people dancing with their partners.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled.

Syaoran noticed her signal and he offered her to have a dance with him.

Both of them were dancing happily. A few moments later when they were still dancing…

"Sakura, thank you so much for everything that you've done for me coz I'm feeling much better than ever", Syaoran said.

"Hey, it's just nothing okay. I mean I'm even happier to see you happy like right now", Sakura told him.

"So, are you happy with me?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course I am, Syao kun. If not, I wouldn't be your lover", Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled and gave her a light kiss on he lips and said, "I lo-"

Unfortunately, he was cut of by…..

"WHAT?! Sakura! Lover?! Now?! You didn't even tell me!" Tomoyo said, shocked. Everyone in that restaurant looked at them. And they were the centre of attraction on that time.

"Em, hi, Tomoyo, you too, Eriol. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, what are you TWO doing over here?" Tomoyo asked both Sakura and Syaoran.

"We were having dinner", Syaoran replied.

"You didn't even tell me about it!!" Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Well, I told you I was going out", Sakura replied, feeling guilty.

"Not about this dinner. About you and Syaoran. How could you!" Tomoyo said.

"Honey, I think maybe it's good for them to keep it as a secret", Eriol tried to calm Tomoyo down.

"Why?? Why didn't you tell me earlier?? Otherwise I could have brought my Handycam along!!" Tomoyo said, crying anime style.

Everyone in that restaurant sighed in relief when Tomoyo said that.

And then, the situation came back normal. Sakura told Tomoyo that she would tell her about everything when they reached home. So, Tomoyo and Eriol went back to their seat, so did Sakura and Syaoran.

"I didn't bring my Handycam", Tomoyo said.

"Relax, you'll have plenty more Saku Syao moments the next time ok?" Eriol told her.

"Wait. I got my mobile phone!" she said as she took out her mobile phone, set it into video mode so that she could film Saku Syao moments.

As she was going to go and filming them, Eriol took the phone and switched it off.

"Let them have their privacy for tonight ok?" Eriol told her.

"Fine", Tomoyo said, unsatisfied.

Then, Eriol kissed her forehead and said, "Good girl".

And Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura and Syaoran got their night together undisturbed by Tomoyo or anyone in the restaurant.

**the end...T.T**

* * *

**Shieri's note: so... it ends here? well, i am thinking of making a sequel but i would like to know how many of you would like me to do the sequel... do review, k!**

**thats all from me for now.**

**jya**

**bang!**

**shieri wa power!!**


End file.
